MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes
by lupin-is-awsum
Summary: Seven years of the Marauders, told around Remus Lupin. Close to canon as I could make it. Remus Lupin's adventures with James, Peter, and Sirius. Third year almost finished.
1. Things to Come

**MWPP :Through Moony's eyes **

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and the awesome marauders. They ALL belong to J.K. Rowling, except for a couple of non familiar characters.

Trailer...a taste of things to come

**"**Remus you've been accepted! You're going to Hogwarts!"

OxOxOxOx

"My name is Lily Evans by the way."

"...I'm Remus Lupin."

"I don't know why Hogwarts planted the Whomping Willow, do you?"

"No I..uh...don't know."

OxOxOxOx

"I'm James. This is Sirius and Peter, very excellent trick you pulled there Remus."

"Why thank you."

OxOxOxOx

"Remus if you had a secret you would tell me right?"

"Well...um depends on how big of the secret Lily."

"But I tell you everything, big and small."

"Yeah..."

"Ok what I'm really getting at is, why do you leave every month and then come back with cuts and gashes? And don't say it's your sick "whoever" cause I know that's not true."

OxOxOxOx

"You don't know what a bad day is James."

"Oh and I suppose you do? What Remus is getting a bad grade on a test a bad day for you? Is that all you go through?"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I GO THROUGH!"

OxOxOxOx

"Remus we know."

"You lied to us."

"I thought you would hate me."

"Remus we could never hate you."

OxOxOxOx

"You didn't."

"Oh but we did."

"We knew you'd figure it out."

"Peter are you doing this too?"

"Yeah, I am."

"It's dangerous and illegal. Do you know what happens to people who try to transform illegally?"

OxOxOxOx

"Guys guess what."

"What James?"

"I think I'm in love."

"Oh really it wouldn't happen to be Evans would it?"

"It might be."

OxOxOxOx

"You want to know where Remus goes every month?"

"Course I do Black you know that."

"Well all you have to do Snape is take a long stick and touch a know in the Whomping Willow, then go through the passage way."

"That's all Black?"

"Yeah, that's all."

OxOxOxOx

"Alright Remus, you have to take Lily to the Halloween dance since she won't go with me. You're the only one I can trust with a girl, make sure nobody steals her heart ok?"

"Sure James, I'll take her."

OxOxOxOx

"We need a map."

"And a tracking device."

"Why not both?"

OxOxOxOx

"Lily we can't do this, you know that."

"Why can't we Remus? It's James, isn't it?"

"I can't do this to him."

OxOxOxOx

"Remus, I want to say that I'm sorry."

"Lily you don't need to apologize, this is how it's supposed to be."

"I didn't want it to be this way."

"I didn't either."

OxOxOxOx

"This is it guys, the marauder era has finished."

"And what a good era it was."


	2. 1st Year

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, these are not my characters or places.

1st year

The sandy haired, sickly, boy looked up at the crimson Hogwarts Express train, then back at his parents with his chestnut eyes. He anticipated going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but he didn't realize that it would be so hard to say goodbye to his parents.

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad. I'll send you a letter when I get there," said the little boy of eleven. He could feel tears coming but held them back. His mum and dad were the only ones who accepted his condition. He was a werewolf and that usually didn't sit too well with people.

"Bye Remus," said his mum and dad in unison.

"Be safe," His mother added, before she flooded with tears. Remus nodded. The train whistled and started to pull away. Remus retreated into the train, his shabby robes trailing behind him. His eyes scanned the different compartments, looking for one that was empty. He eventually found one and sat inside. Remus opened his copy of Hogwart's: A History and turned to the last page which had been added this year. The page was about a tree called _The Whomping Willow_ that had been planted this year.

"I'm going to be sick of this tree," muttered Remus. And he had a right to, for this tree was where Remus was to go for his transformation on the full moon, and anything that reminded of what he truly was made him miserable. All of a sudden the compartment door opened to reveal a red-haired, green-eyed girl.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the girl asked. "I couldn't find anywhere else that is quiet,"she continued.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine," Remus answered. The girl smiled, and sat her books down on the seat.

"My name's Lily Evans by the way,"she hastily said, sitting down across from Remus.

"That's a beautiful name, I'm Remus Lupin," Remus replied.

"Pleasure to meet you Remus. Are you a first year too?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah. You too?" Remus asked and Lily nodded. Lily looked curiously at the book Remus was reading.

"What are you reading?" Lily inquired.

"Oh, Hogwarts's: A History," Remus replied.

"It's very interesting isn't it? Although I don't know why they planted the Whomping Willow. Do you?"

"Yes to the first question and," Remus hesitated, he knew why the Whomping Willow was planted, it was because of him. But he couldn't tell her that, at least not yet. First lie of the year, he thought before replying, "no I..uh...don't know."

"Hm," she muttered. "Well anyways, I'm extremely hungry, want to get something from the trolley?" Lily asked.

"Yeah sure!" Remus quickly replied. He was hungry too, yesterday night was the full moon so he didn't get much to eat today. Soon their compartment was scattered with candy wrappers and empty containers. Lily and Remus were now in deep conversation about the upcoming school term.

"So what house do you plan on being in?" asked Remus.

"Well I'm not sure, I'm muggle born so I don't know where they put muggle born children."

"It doesn't matter what your parents are. It matters how you are. Do you even know about the different houses?" Lily shook her head. "There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. This thing called the Sorting Hat decides what house you are in. People in Gryffindor are courageous, people in Hufflepuff are loyal, people in Ravenclaw are really smart, and people in Slytherin have great ambition. Your house is sort of like your family for seven years,"

"Oh ok, I think I get it. I want to be in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." Lily said. Remus eyed her when she said the word Slytherin.

"No actually you probably won't want to be in Slytherin, they're pureblood freaks who think that the best wizards are the ones who have pureblood. There isn't one bad wizard who didn't come from Slytherin. But I agree with you with the other two houses, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw are the houses I want to be in."

"So what about you Remus? You a pureblood?"

"Nah, I'm a half blood, my dad's a muggle and my mum's a witch."

"Oh ok, so you know about muggle things right?"

"Yeah I do. Like toasters and radios and stuff? Yeah I know what they are."

"Oh good. My parents were shocked when I got my letter, they thought it was a hoax or something. And my sister, Petunia, was really jealous," Lily said remembering the look on her parents faces.

"My parents were shocked too," Remus said remembering how even he thought he wasn't going to be able to go to Hogwarts.

"But isn't your mom a witch?"

"Well yeah. They, um, just thought I wouldn't be accepted that's all," Remus said, tripping over his words.

"I read my books as soon as I got them, and I can't wait to take Charms. The man who sold me my wand said I'll be good in charms," Lily said excitedly.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is what I'm looking forward to." The train screeched like it did when the were leaving Platform 9 3/4 signaling that they had arrived at the Hogsmead station. Remus and Lily stood up and out the train. Before a crowd separated them Lily shouted, "Hope we're in the same house!". She scuttled off before Remus could yell back.

"Same here!"


	3. James, Sirius, and Peter

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

Disclaimer: None of the marauders or Lily belong to me, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

James, Sirius, and Peter

Remus Lupin arrived at Hogwarts in awe. The Great Hall though, topped it all off. It had a beautiful, starry, night sky, and to Remus's great pleasure, there was no moon. Dumbledore must've done that for him. Candles were floating above his head and the smell of the near feast enveloped him, even if he had just eaten mounds of chocolate on the train with Lily.

All the first years stood in a line to get sorted. Remus watched, one by one, as the students took turns placing a tattered old hat on their heads, that had just sang a Hogwarts song.

"Bines, Sara," called a strict looking middle age witch. Remus heard someone say next to him that that was Professor McGonagall.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the old hat.

"Black, Sirius," yelled McGonagall. Remus wasn't really paying attention to those being sorted, he was just waited until his turn came.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Brown, Patty."

"RAVENCLAW." The list kept going on and on until Remus heard a name that made him look up.

"Evans, Lily." Remus watched as Lily made her way up to the stool where the sorting hat was going to be put on her head. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw Remus kept repeating to himself. He really wanted to be in the same house as Lily.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, and Lily hopped down from the stool and ran over to the Gryffindor table. That was it, he had made up his mind, he wanted to be in Gryffindor. The list kept going until finally...

"Lupin, Remus," rang McGonagall's voice. Remus slowly approached the stool and before he knew it, his whole head was covered by the sorting hat.

"Hm," the hat pondered, "A werewolf eh? Never sorted a werewolf before, but lets look at your traits. Intelligent, oh yes very intelligent, you would be great in Ravenclaw but wait, here's loyalty, that would mean Hufflepuff. But, oh, I've found courage, yes, and much of it. That would mean, GRYFFINDOR!," finished the hat. Remus went down from the stool and went to go find a spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Remus! Remus!" someone was calling him, Remus looked around to see who it was. It was Lily standing a few feet away. "You can come sit over here by me!" she yelled. Remus made his way over to sit next to Lily. He was very grateful Lily was in his house, that way he already knew one person. And he already had one friend. Not when she knows, she'll leave you, like everyone else said a little voice inside his head, but he pushed it out of his mind.

Dumbledore stood up to give his speech. Remus had seen him one time before, in his house. Dumbledore came over personally to give him his Hogwarts letter. That was the happiest he had ever been.

"Hello everybody," Dumbledore said, and immediately the once noise crowd was silenced. "Welcome to Hogwarts for the first years. Now since we don't have any new teachers this year I must discuss some new additions to the Hogwarts grounds. There has been a tree planted, not a normal tree, a Whomping Willow. The staff thought that it would give a new look to the grounds, but you must be warned, the Whomping Willow is vicious. It will attack you if you get to close to it. Now onto more happier note, let the feast begin!"

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Remus lugged himself up to the Gryffindor boy's dormitories and plopped himself down on his four poster bed. After the feast he had become extremely tired. He drifted off to sleep, only to be woken by three voices coming from the common room.

"How about we roll dungbombs under his bed?"

"Yeah that could work, that Lupin kid won't even see it coming. What do you think Peter?"

"Uh, ok, but why do we have to do it to Remus, we haven't even met him, he hasn't done anything, Sirius."

"It doesn't matter, it's all in good fun. Right James?"

"Right." Remus slipped back into the dormitory. First he charmed his bed so that nothing could get under it. Then he decided to teach those three boys a lesson. Remus took out a can of Incredibly, Sticky, Invisible Glue and poured it on James's, Sirius's, and Peter's beds.

"That'll teach them to prank people who don't deserve it," Remus whispered to himself. He heard muffled footsteps making their way up to the dormitory. Remus quickly got in his bed and pretended to be asleep. James, Sirius, and Peter crouched down by Remus's bed and took out four dungbombs. They tried to push them under his bed but it wouldn't work.

"Why...er...aren't these going under?"

"I dunno, maybe we should try again tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess we have too, darn our first prank down the drain."

"'Nite everyone."

"'Nite."

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"ARGGGGGGG!" three voices rang throughout the dormitory. Remus woke up with a smile on his face, knowing that his plan had worked. All the other Gryffindors had gone down to breakfast. So, the only people left in the room were three boys stuck to their beds and one boy who was chuckling quietly to himself.

"I hope you three learned your lesson," Remus said to all three of his sticky victims.

The boy in the far left corner had long black hair that fell into his dark brown eyes. The bed in the middle of the room held a boy who had very untidy black hair and hazel eyes. And the boy in the far right corner of the room was a chubby short boy with small watery eyes. Looked like a rat to Remus.

"Yeah sure," said the boy in the left corner, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "What did you use anyways?"

"Incredibly, Sticky, Invisible Glue and an Imperturbable Charm," Remus said.

"We could really use you in our plans, after all, you ARE a Gryffindor," the boy in the middle said.

"Yeah we could, if you get us unstuck," the boy at his left said. Remus agreed and used the charm on the bottle that unsticks the glue. The boy in the middle put on black rimmed glasses and jumped down from his bed.

"I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black," he said pointing to the boy with the long black hair, "and that's Peter Pettigrew," he said pointing now to the short chubby boy. "We're sorry for pranking you like that, even though it kinda didn't really work."

"No problem. I'm Remus Lupin, but I bet you already figured that out."

"We're even, ok?" said Peter.

"Yes ok, we're even," agreed Remus.

"Well Remus, you want to accompany us to breakfast? If there is anything left?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Sure. I suppose I can use some food," Remus said. And the four of them headed out of the dormitories and out of the common room to make their way to the Great Hall.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

A/N: Hope you liked it! This chap. was over 1000 words! Lily fans...Lily'll be back next chapter! Sorry, no real romance until 4th years. Humor first! Not really my favorite part of the story, but it was necessary. Next chap. will be put up hopefully tomorrow! Please Review! I'm tying to get up to 15... before next chapter.thanks a lot! Thank you to those who already reviewed...since you gave me feedback I'll give some to you too.

bammbean: Thank you for the support! I love marauder fics as well!

Marine Aquastar : Don't worry, the chapters DO get longer. I liked your fic too!

blondishbrownish: Yes, I got it posted. Why does it matter to you? I send you the chaps via e-mail so you can proofread them! Haha j/k. Get working on yours!

TomTom21: I shall continue! Thanks for reviewing!

goofy pluto: Thanks! Yeah, I liked writing the trailer part!


	4. Library Studies

MWPP: Through Moony's eyes

Disclaimer: None of the Marauders or Lily belong to me, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Library Studies 

Remus's first day of lessons went by extremely well. James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily were in all his classes which made them a tad bit more exciting.

"Detention Potter and Black. I do not appreciate fireworks going off in my office on the first day of lessons," Professor McGonagall scolded.

"We're sorry Professor, we just wanted to start off the year with a bang," Sirius said with an innocent face, while the class started sniggering at his joke. McGonagall replied with a death glare before starting to clean up her office.

"Class is excused," yelled Professor McGonagall from her office. The class fought their way out of their enclosed prison.

"Our first detention James," Sirius exclaimed.

"And I'm sure there will be many more to come," James said back.

"Yup. I guess Remus and Peter are on their own today."

"Yeah sorry guys."

"It's okay, I'm going to go to the library to study," Remus said.

"Wow a prankster AND a bookworm," Sirius teased. Remus grinned sheepishly. "What about you Peter? What are you going to do?"

"I..I'll go back to the common room," Peter stuttered.

"Ok then I guess we'll see you all at dinner," James said. Remus and Peter turned and walked down the hall.

"So Peter, how'd you meet Sirius and James?" Remus asked Peter while they were walking.

"O..oh they stuck up for me on the train," Peter answered.

"Oh ok, well I have to go this way, see you at dinner," Remus said as he turned down a right corridor.

Remus walked along the corridor looking at all the moving pictures, until he came to the library door. He pushed it open and walked to a table. Remus took out his transfiguration book and a note fell out.

_Dear Remus,_

_Hope you are having fun! We love you!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

Typical mum, leaving an encouraging note for him in his book. Then Remus remembered something...

"Mum and Dad?!? I forgot to send them a letter like I promised," Remus whispered. He moved his transfiguration book to the side and took out a packet of parchment and started to write home.

_Dear Mum and Dad_,

_I miss you two terribly, but it has been very fun here. I already made a couple of friends. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. But, they don't know about my "condition". I was sorted into Gryffindor...sorry mum...I know you wanted me to be in Ravenclaw. But this was a good house too! I'll send an owl if anything interesting comes about._

Remus

Remus's thoughts were soon scattered by a tap on his shoulder. Remus turned around and looked into green eyes.

"Hi Remus!" Lily whispered.

"Hey Lily, wanna sit here?" Remus asked, motioning to a seat next to him.

"Yeah sure. Who are you writing to?" she asked, while sitting down and pulling books out of her bag.

"My mum and dad." Lily looked over at his letter.

"Your condition?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. Remus looked down at his parchment horrified.

"Oh uh...my condition...yeah I'm...uh just a little sick, thats all," Remus lied.

"Oh ok I hope you get better then," Lily responded. Remus let out a sigh of relief, luckily, Lily didn't notice.

"So have you started your transfiguration homework?" Remus asked.

"Well I got started, but I got stuck when I couldn't think of which motion you use to turn a feather into a quill. Twist and flick? Or flick and point?"

"Flick and point I think," Remus said as he flipped through the days notes and scanned over his transfiguration page just to make sure.

"So Remus, you meet any new people?" Lily questioned.

"Oh yeah, Sirius, James, and ----," Lily snorted before saying,

"You're friends with those two gits? They almost gave my green spots on the 9 3/4 platform!" Lily fumed, as Madame Pince made a death glare at Lily for disturbing the silence.

"—and Peter. But trust me Lily, they are pretty good guys after you get passed their mischievous side," Remus whispered, but Lily just gave him a disapproving look. But, she smiled and joked,

"It's alright Remus, just don't become one of them," Remus laughed.

"Don't worry Lily, I think I'll be fine," The two sat in silence as they finished their essays, being the good students that they were. When they finished, they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

A/N: I know it was short, the chapters do get longer, I promise! Please review!


	5. The First One

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

The First One 

A week went by since Remus's arrival at Hogwarts and as the days were slipping away, the full moon crept closer and closer. His body temperature will start to rise soon, he could feel it coming, and so were the sharp pains that hit his body, this is what the full moon did to him, even before it's out. He was dreading this full moon the most because he was in a new environment. He also didn't know how safe the students would be. Remus had his thoughts scattered when he got hit over the head by a rolled up Daily Prophet.

"HELLO? REMUS!" Sirius bellowed in Remus's ear. He was brought back to the dinner table.

"Huh what?" Remus asked as he snapped back to reality. Sirius, James, and Peter were all staring at him.

"Hey Remus you back from your fantasy world? Sirius and I are planning to let the rest of our supply of fireworks off in Filch's office. Peter's coming, you want to?" James asked.

"Uh no I...um...can't, but if you three do continue with this little prank of yours be careful," Remus said, playing with his mashed potatoes.

"What are you? A wannabee prefect?" Sirius teased, Remus returned it with a scowl.

"Your right about not coming. You look a little sick," James said noticing Remus's pale complexion and sickly look, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just," Remus took a breath, "my dad. He's been really sick lately and I'm worried about him. I'm going to go home and see him tonight. Which reminds me, I need to go see Dumbledore, to arrange my leaving this evening," Remus got up and left before they could question him. He didn't feel like having to answer al their questions. His last statement, though, was not a lie, he did have to go see Dumbledore about his leaving, but it wasn't to visit his father.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"Hello Mr. Lupin, come in," Dumbledore said towards Remus after he stepped off the revolving staircase. In Dumbledore's office there were four chairs, one was taken up by Dumbledore, another by Madame Pomfrey (the school nurse), and Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Lupin you are here so we can arrange things for tonight and tomorrow. Professor McGonagall will make sure you get all your schoolwork and Madame Pomfrey will escort you to and from the Whomping Willow. She will also tend to your cuts and scratches," Dumbledore continued, "You should meet Madame Pomfry at the entrance to Hogwarts at 6 tonight. You and her will walk to the Whomping Willow and she will be back for you in the morning. You have already been excused from all your classes for tomorrow if you aren't able to make it to them," Dumbledore finished. Remus couldn't find anything to say except...

"Thank you. For letting me come to Hogwarts, no other Headmaster would have," Remus said, looking down at the floor.

"Remus, nobody should be deprived of a magical education because of a slight difference from other students," Dumbledore said with his blue eyes twinkling. "You are free to go,"

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Remus headed to the gigantic Hogwarts doors, ready for the worst day of the month.

"Mr. Lupin, shall we head out?" Madame Pomfrey greeted him. Remus nodded, shivering. He followed her out onto the Hogwarts grounds and saw a huge tree with it's branches trashing around everywhere. Remus gulped at the thought of having to go inside this raging tree. Madame Pomfrey grabbed a stick that was near to her and touched the trunk of the tree so that it froze.

"I'll see you in the morning Mr. Lupin," Madame Pomfrey said before turning on her heel and walking back to the castle, leaving Remus alone. He started to climb down into the roots, and into complete darkness.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Remus woke up looking into the faces of Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey.

"Remus is it always THIS bad?" asked Madame Pomfrey with a worried tone. Remus tried to move to look at his gashes and bruises, but it hurt too much to move.

"Yeah," he muttered, but he lied, this was the worst transformation yet.

"Mr. Lupin, all of your teachers have agreed that you may take two days to finish todays homework, unlike the regular, one," McGonagall said with a tear starting to form in her eye. Of course, who wouldn't get teared up after seeing a students bloody body.

"We better leave and let Mr. Lupin have his rest Minerva," Dumbledore said. McGonagall left the room with Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey scurried around the hospital wing muttering something about how she couldn't believe this boy went though all this once a month. She opened various cabinets and looked through it's contents. She came back beside Remus's bed and forced him to drink various disgusting liquids before shoving chocolate into his mouth.

"You need rest," Madame Pomfrey stated, even Remus knew that was coming. He looked down at his arms and legs, it wasn't as painful since he drank the many potions. He had one 5 inch gash running down from his left elbow.

"Ugh, that's going to leave a scar," Remus groaned. He laid his head back down on his pillow and drifted to sleep.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Remus staggered down to the Great Hall, eager to get some real food. His pain had greatly reduced since yesterday morning but he still had a splitting headache. He knew he didn't look good, so he was thinking of a story for all his cuts. Remus approached the Gryffindor table knowing that his friends will be on him in a second. Remus spotted Sirius and Peter playing a game of exploding snap, while James was watching, and of what Remus could see, Peter was losing.

"Uh..h...hey guys," Remus stuttered.

"Hey Remus," Sirius said glancing at him but quickly did a double take. James looked up and immediately his mouth fell open.

"REMUS?!?!? WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU??" James shouted.

"Yeah Remus, you look terrible," Sirius commented.

"Oh, my parents just got a new cat and let's just say, it doesn't like me very much," Remus lied.

"Amazing a cat could do that," Peter said gazing at all the scratches on Remus's face.

"Yeah," Remus replied biting his lip. He sat down and helped himself to some food and hurriedly ate it. The food tasted so good to him. The other three just stared at him. "What? I'm hungry," Remus said. The four then started discussing the prank they wanted to pull. James suggested that they pull it on Slytherins, so they agreed on putting dungbombs in their book bags. It would've been a _Monster Book of Monsters_ book, but Remus persuaded them to do a small prank since they hadn't even gone through the first month of school.

A/N: Alrighty! I'm sorry if this first year is boring...don't worry the second year is much better (I've already written it out on paper)

Thanx to all my reviewers!

Marine Aquastar: Yeah the humor and romance come in more in the later years. Humor starts mostly in the marauders second year, and romance doesn't really start until fourth year. But, of course James'll fall for Lily before the fourth year.

writer of fantasy : Yeah I like stories that start off with trailers, that's why I decided to do one!

TomTom21: I hope thats a good Wo! haha

LupinLover99: Nooo this story isn't even near being done...seven years is a lot to write.

anonymous: Yeah I know the chapters are short, they do get longer though! I promise! Yeah there are wayyyyy to many slash stories.

Lady-Marauder18: Thanks! I'm glad this story is not pointless!


	6. Suspicions

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

Suspicions

Snow fell around the Hogwarts castle. Remus just got back from having Christmas at home with his family. Lucky for him, he won't have to lie for another month because the full moon had just been two days before he came back to Hogwarts. Sirius had stayed at James's house because he really didn't feel like having to listen to his, pure blood, fanatic mom, scream at him for two weeks. And Peter went to stay with his older sister in Scotland.

Remus sat in the corner of the Gryffindor common room playing a game of wizards chess with James. Peter and Sirius were in the front of the fireplace playing, yet another round of Exploding Snap, and again, Peter was losing.

"Checkmate," said Remus triumphantly, moving his king.

"Darn it! So that means you have won seven games and I've won seven games," James said.

"I think you two need a new game, you always end up tying," Sirius commented from across the room.

"You think we should play exploding snap and burn off our fingers?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Sirius replied simply.

"I say we go and get some dinner," Peter declared.

"Peter you always want food,"James remarked, Peter replied with a large grin.

"Fine Peter, we'll go get dinner," said Sirius and they all headed down to the Great Hall.

When they arrived, Sirius and James noticed Lily sitting alone.

"Hey Evans," Sirius and James greeted happily. James and Sirius sat down on either side of her, right when they sat down, she stood up.

"Potter, Black," she said sharply "Hey Pettigrew," she said being a tad more friendly, "Oh! Hey Remus" she said very happily when she saw Remus behind Peter.

"Hey Lily. Leaving so soon?" Remus asked.

"I'm afraid so Remus, I'm afraid that if I hang around these two," she nodded to Sirius and James, "I'll lose my dinner, see you around Remus," she briskly turned around and walked away. Sirius and James stared open-mouthed at Remus.

"Why is she so nice to you?" James questioned.

"Maybe it's because I don't try to jinx her half the time I see her," Remus said.

"That might explain her hatred towards us, James," Sirius said.

"I wouldn't call it HATE. Maybe deep loathing but not hate," James said and Remus just laughed.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Today class we will be charming these feathers to levitate," A short little man by the name of Professor Flitwick said. "Now the incantation is Wingardium Leviosa. And you must swish and flick your wands," Professor Flitwick demonstrated and his feather rose into the air. "Now you try,"

A chorus of voices rang throughout the classroom and almost immediately four feathers rose into the air.

"Excellent, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Miss. Evans. 5 points to Gryffindor for each of you," Remus lowered his feather and noticed that Peter was having difficulty, so Remus went over to help him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the classroom Lily was sitting with her friend Angela. Angela was a blonde, blue-eyed, skinny, and tall girl. She was one of the perfect definition of a blonde, boy-crazy, bubbly, and sometimes a little stupid. But she just passed it off as 'blonde moments'. Lily was looking over at Remus very strangely.

"Lily, what are you looking at?" asked Angela, who got her feather in the air the second time she said the incantation.

"You see that long scar on Remus's hand?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I could've sworn that he didn't have it before Christmas break."

"It was probably just an accident or something."

"But...but," Lily stuttered.

"It's probably nothing."

"I'm not so sure Angela."

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Remus!" Lily called down the corridor. Remus turned around to see Lily walking towards him.

"What Lily?" Remus asked.

"Where's the rest of your 'group'?"

"Oh, James and Sirius are in detention and Peter is still helping McGonagall clean up the cups he broke when we were trying to transfigure them into bowls,"

"Oh. Hey Remus where'd you get that?" Lily said pointing to the scar on his right hand.

"Oh, that...I uh...cut myself when I was trying to make Christmas dinner," he lied. He avoided Lily's green eyes.

"Remus you sure do have many scars...and cuts....and bruises."

"I know, I'm...uh...just a klutz that's all."

"You look pretty poised to me."

"Yeah..well," Remus trailed off, "I got to go get Peter from McGonagall, I'll see you later," Remus was anxious to get away. She's suspicious Remus thought to himself.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short! Next chapter is going to be the last chapter of the marauders 1st year...and onto more great stuff! Thanx for the reviews!


	7. Truth to a RedHaired Friend

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

Truth to a Red-Haired Friend

The rest of the year went by as quick as it started. Remus left once a month to visit his mum or dad or grandma, and thankfully, James, Sirius, and Peter were all oblivious to the truth. There was one person, however, who knew something was not right.

"Hello Remus," Lily called from across the Gryffindor common room, walking towards him.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" Remus asked.

"Well nothing with me, but...wait lets go outside," Lily said not wanting to expose his secrets to everyone in the common room. They walked outside onto the Hogwarts grounds.

"So Lily, what is it?" Remus asked with concern.

"Remus I have a question for you."

"Uh ok, shoot."

"Remus, if you had a secret you would tell me right?"

"Well...um depends on how big the secret is, Lily." Remus could tell where this was going, and he was dreading it.

"But I tell you everything big and small," Lily said, drilling her emerald eyes into his chocolate ones.

"Yeah..."

"Ok what I really want to know is, why do you leave once a month and come back with cuts and bruises. And don't say it's your sick cousin or uncle because I know that's not true," Lily said. She knew what Remus was, but she wanted him to tell her.

"I can't tell you Lily, you'd hate me." Remus said, looking at the ground.

"Come on Remus! I could never hate you!"

"Yes you could! Everyone else did!"

"Come on Remus! Just tell me, get it out, you have to tell this secret of yours to somebody," she was right, he needed to get it out, he needed one person he could talk to. And hopefully Lily was a good enough person to stay friends with him.

"Well...I'm....not fully human. I used to be, but something changed that. Lily, I'm a WEREWOLF! I'm a monster a hideous beast. I'll understand if you don't want to be around me anymore, just do me a favor and please don't tell anybody," Remus said, he kept back the tears that were coming, remembering his old memories. How, when he was young, his parent's got kicked out of their old home because of him. How, whenever he started to get close to somebody, they'd find out and leave him.

"I figured it out Remus, about 2 weeks ago. I just wanted you to trust me enough to tell me yourself," Lily said.

"So you'll still be my friend?"

"Of course, Remus! You can't help what you are. You're a good person on the inside, even though you may change on the outside."

"But, but I'm a monster..."

"Oh well, I still don't care. You are the strongest person I know. You can go through all of this and still be a good friend and a nice person,"

"Thanks Lily, you don't know how much this means to me,"

"Your welcome Remus. Have you told James, Sirius, and Peter yet?"

"No, you're the first,"

"You better tell them soon at least next year,"

"I know I need too, and I will,"

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter all looked around their dorm room. This was the last time they'd be looking on it as 1st years. They walked down into the Gryffindor common room in silence, reminiscing on what happened this year.

At the Kings Cross station, everyone said their goodbyes for the summer. Lily ran over to Remus and gave him a hug good-bye and whispered in his ear,

"Be careful, over the summer," They broke apart and said good bye. Therefore ending Remus Lupin's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A/N: YAY done with the first year! The next year is much better and longer. Sorry this chapter was so short!


	8. Meeting Again

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

Meeting Again

The summer, for Remus, was very uneventful. Sure, there were his occasional letters from James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily, but aside from those, nothing happened. His dad took him to the muggle library once a week, since Remus had already read every book in the Lupin house. Usually Remus was stuck at home reading, unless he was locked up in a shed, but that was only three times.

After a long 3 months, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Remus was very excited, he knew he would miss his parents, but the thought of seeing all his friends again made him forget that.

Remus ran through the barrier that led to the platform 9 3/4 and was immediately pounced on by James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Nice...ugh...to...see...er...you...to," Remus said, his voice was muffled from being under James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Hi Remus!" all three of them chorused.

"Oh hey you guys should meet my folks," Remus said after he wiggled himself out of the big pile. He dragged the three of them to his parents, who were having fun watching Remus get pummeled by his friends.

"Mum, Dad, this is Sirius, James, and Peter," Remus said, pointing at each of the boys as he said their names.

"Hello boys," said Mrs. Lupin with a huge grin on her face.

"Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Lupin," the three boys said.

"Remus, we better get on the train before there are no more compartments left and we're stuck with Slytherins," James said, and the four of them left to get on the train.

"Those are good friends. They make Remus happy," Mrs. Lupin observed.

"You reckon they know?" Mr. Lupin asked.

"I'm not sure, but if they don't then hopefully they won't abandon him when they find out,"

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"Were we that small last year?" Sirius asked as the four made their way through a group of first years. Sirius, James, and Remus all grew about two inches over the summer.

"I dunno, we probably were," James said. The four of them made their way down the aisles. As they passed by one compartment they girls inside started giggling. They stopped and Sirius winked, James ruffled up his hair, and Remus gave them his famous smile. All the girls started to giggle some more. All the girls in Hogwarts had to agree that these three were the best looking guys in school, even if they were only in second year.

"Hello ladies," Sirius greeted.

"We'll be in the back of the train if you need us," James said with a smile.

"Good bye ladies," Sirius said, and the four of them continued down the aisle. A snort sounded behind them.

"You two are pathetic!"

"Hello Evans," Sirius and James said without turning around.

"Why the whole girl population in Hogwarts like you two I'll never understand. At least Remus has brains," Lily said angrily, standing a few feet behind the four boys.

"Hey WE got brains too, we got top marks as well in our classes," James said defending himself and Sirius.

"Yes, but you two don't have any COMMON SENSE!" Lily shouted, her emerald eyes filled with absolute loathing.

"Well, SO WHAT?" Sirius said. "All the girls like us because we have unbeatable charm and amazing good looks."

"Oh PUH-LEEZ! You two are no more than a bunch of noisy gits."

"But we happen to be HANDSOME noisy gits," James said with a smile.

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later Remus," then she turned around and walked the opposite way.

"I still don't get why she likes you Remus," James said.

"There's an understanding between us," Remus said remembering their talk at the end of last year. James rolled his eyes and Remus's statement and opened an empty compartment door.

"Guys I've been thinking," Sirius started.

"Wow, you, think?" James commented, smirking.

"YES, I was thinking."

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"No..." Sirius said angrily, "And like I was saying before I was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED, how about we charm Snape's wardrobe so that it's all red and gold?"

"That's genius Sirius!" James exclaimed.

"Woah, wait, what has Snape ever done to you? Remember what I taught you two about pranking people who didn't deserve it?" Remus said, a touch of a snap in his voice.

"That's right Remus! You weren't there when it happened. You were off visiting your grandma or something. Well one day Sirius and I were walking down to lunch when we heard these screams coming from a broom closet. So, of course, we investigated. Turns out that our little pal Peter here was getting hexed into oblivion by this Slytherin named Snape. Disgusting thing he is too, slimy and greasy. Anyways, we decided to give Snape a piece of our mind. After we did so, he got mad, told Filch, and landed us in detention for sticking up for our friend," James said, looking quiet pleased and angry at the same time.

"So that's why you weren't in the common room when I got back," Remus remembered.

"Precisely," Sirius said.

"Ok then I guess he does deserve to have a wardrobe color change," Remus agreed.

"Look, we're almost to school. You can see the Whomping Willow," Peter observed. Remus felt a twinge of guilt. He promised Lily that he would tell them about his condition. He had a year to think of a good way to break it tothem. But, he knew that the year would go by fast.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

The four second years collapsed onto the Gryffindor common room armchairs. After eating a whole bunch of food, jinxing the Slytherin flags to say GRYFFINDOR RULES , and running away from a gang of Slytherins, they were pretty tired. They trudged up to their dormitories ready for a good nights sleep. Remus especially, because tomorrow was the full moon and we would be getting no sleep at all.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Hey Remus," someone whispered while tapping on his shoulder. "Reeeeeeeemuuuuuus."

"Uh huh, what?" Remus said groggily. He could see through his half closed eyes, a figure that looked very much like, "aw Sirius, please don't" Remus knew what was coming.

"WAKE UP!" Sirius bellowed in a sing song voice, and started prancing around the common room.

"Sirius," Remus groaned. Remus dragged himself out of his bed and got dressed, while James and Sirius were busy discussing something about dungbombs and fireworks...not a good combination. Peter was still asleep, he could sleep through anything.

After Peter finally woke up, the four made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Before they made it there, however. Lily stopped them.

"Remus, can I talk to you?" Lily asked.

"Why don't you go off with your own friends?" James asked. Lily scowled.

"No guys, it's ok. I'll meet you in the Great Hall in a minute," Remus said, something in Lily's eyes said that this was important. James, Sirius, and Peter continued walking, leaving Lily and Remus alone in the corridor.

"Remus I checked the lunar chart and it said that today's a," Lily gulped.

"A full moon," Remus finished grimly for her.

"Yeah, so that means that..."

"I'll be leaving tonight."

"Can I visit you tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"Lily you better not."

"Why not?" Lily said angrily.

"My transformations are very painful, it's not just growing hair and a snout. No, it's very bad. And since I can't bite humans, I bite and scratch myself. I can barely get up to the castle the next morning. By the time I usually get to the entrance I collapse and Madame Pomfry has to take me up to the hospital wing. Then I get put into a room that only the staff and I know about. Then Madame Pomfrey gives me potions and chocolate...lots of chocolate. Then usually I sleep until the next day and then I'm released," Remus finished. He knew that Lily couldn't understand unless she saw him right after a transformation, but he knew that it would be too much for her.

"You mean you pass out...every..every," Lily couldn't finish.

"Transformation, yeah I do," Remus said as he looked into Lily's sad eyes. He had never opened up to someone like this before. "Oh and Lily, can I borrow your notes from class? Copying James's and Sirius's aren't very effective, considering that they don't take any,"

"Yeah sure," Lily was trying to still take in everything that Remus had said.

"Ok then I'll see you in class today," Remus said. He flashed her a grin that supposedly made the Ravenclaw girls fall for him, to liven up the mood. Lily smiled back but the sadness was still there.

Remus headed back down the corridor, when he was stopped by a mob of Slytherins.

"Where do you think your going?" said a hooked nosed, greasy boy, in his year.

"Well usually, people come down this way to get some breakfast. And if you don't mind, I'm hungry and would like some food," Remus said smoothly.

"Actually, we do mind. I've seen you hanging around with Potter and Black," the same boy said.

"Ah, so you must be Snape. I'm Remus Lupin. You're the one who would bully Peter and then get hexed by James and Sirius, aren't you?" Remus replied, and obviously he struck a nerve because Snape's mouth formed a thin line and his face went white. Snape reached for his wand, but Remus was quicker.

"Pertificus Totalus," Remus muttered and Snape tightened up and fell to the floor. Remus stepped over him and walked through the rest of the Slytherin group who all had their mouths hanging open, and continued down the corridor. Usually Remus wouldn't be that harsh, but the full moon was tomorrow and he needed food now. After all, almost all he'll eat tomorrow will be chocolate.

"What took you so long Remus?" James asked when Remus arrived at the table.

"Let's just say I ran into one of your old friends," Remus replied.

"Snape?" Peter asked with a worried look.

"Yeah but now he is on the floor in the Great Hall corridor," James and Sirius grinned.


	9. Sticks and Stones may Hurt my bones, but...

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

A/N: This is an intense chapter to let you know.

Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones, But Words Hurt the Most

The next day Remus woke up to two voices coming from behind the door to his private ward.

"I need to see him!"

"Miss Evans, you really shouldn't."

"But I HAVE TO!"

"Alright Miss Evans."

The door opened to Remus's ward and Remus could hazily make out two figures in the doorway. One, Remus knew was Madame Pomfry, and the other one, he could sort of make out red on this persons head. Lily, you shouldn't have Remus thought. Lily let out a gasp.

"Oh my gosh, Remus," Lily said quietly.

"I told you not to come," Remus murmured. But Lily didn't hear him. She was to busy looking at his mangled bloody body. His left arm was bent at an odd angle and all his wounds were bleeding freely. Madame Pomfry hadn't had a chance to give him his potions and medications yet, so he was definitely in one of the worst states Lily could have seen him in. His whole body was sticky, because he was covered all over in his own blood. Lily's eyes glazed over, she tried to stop the tears from spilling out but it didn't work.

"Lily you shouldn't have come," Remus repeated.

"I had to, I just couldn't let you stay here with nobody, but I had no idea."

"I know," Remus said barely moving his lips, it hurt too much.

"Miss Evans, you better leave and get to your classes. I need to tend to Lupin," Madame Pomfry said, walking in with her arms full of vials and containers.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight Remus," Lily said before turning around and walking away.

"Good friend you have there Lupin," Madame Pomfry said while shoving different pills, liquids, and chocolate into his mouth.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

When Remus returned to the common room, he dragged himself into a armchair in front of the fire. He had a splitting headache and just wanted to sleep, but fate never goes his way. James stormed into the common room with Sirius and James trailing behind him.

"I hate today! I hate life!" James thundered. Remus winced, his head was pulsing with pain.

"What happened, James?" Remus managed to get out.

"What happened Remus? What happened? While you were off visiting your grandmother, I had to endure the worst day of my life!" James bellowed. Remus wished he would be quieter, but James's voice level stayed the same. "First I woke up late, causing me to miss breakfast. And then when I got to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Snape made me look like an idiot. In Transfiguration I got detention for something that I actually _didn't_ do. Then when I was on my way to lunch, I was hexed by four Seventh year Slytherins, which made me miss lunch. Then in Potions. Lily made a fool out of me, even though I was trying to be nice to her this morning. I saw her crying and asked her what was wrong but she told me to leave her alone."

"Though he did hex her once she turned her back on him," Sirius added.

"SIRIUS STAY OUT OF THIS!" James shouted. "Then I got two more detentions for something that I, again, didn't do...and those are with FILCH!" James finished.

"It didn't sound that bad," Remus mumbled.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? It was the worst day of my life!" James retorted, he was getting angry at Remus now.

"James, you don't know what a bad day is," Remus responded, his voice getting louder. He would rather face a million of James's so called "bad day" then go through what he has to once a month.

"Oh and you do Remus? What is getting a bad grade considered a bad day? Is that ALL you go through?"James raged. He had gone to far, even if James didn't know the extent of it. Remus was now the maddest he had ever been, and he doesn't get mad easily.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I GO THROUGH!" Remus shouted He stormed up to his dormitory, kicking everything in his path. "All I go through? All I go through? I'd like to see James try to go through one transformation," he thought. Before Remus knew it, hot tears were trailing down his face.

Sirius, Peter, and James were all left down in the common room in silence.

"Remus has never gotten this mad before," Sirius said, breaking the silence.

"He still doesn't understand," James said scowling.

"Maybe he does. Maybe there is something Remus goes through that we don't understand," Sirius said, thinking.

"If Remus was going through something wouldn't we know?" Peter said.

"I don't care," James fumed. "Unless he apologizes, he's not my problem."

"Well he's still my problem," Sirius said. His best friend may be James, but Remus was his friend too. Sirius knew something was wrong with him and James would too, he's just to angry to notice. Sirius considered going up to Remus to talk to him, but then Lily walked into the common room.

"What happened? I heard yelling," Lily said, looking around.

"Why should we tell you? You wouldn't say what was wrong with you this morning," James said cooly.

"That was different. Hey, where's Remus?" Lily said searching the common room. "Is he still in the Hospital Wing?" she asked herself.

"He's up in the dormitories, him and James had a fight," Peter said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? And what was this all about?" Lily asked curiously.

"James was telling Remus about his bad day, then Remus said that wasn't a bad day and James got mad and asked him if getting a bad grade was all he went through and then Remus said 'you have no idea what I go through,' and then he went up to his dorm," Sirius said out of breath. Lily turned to James.

"You didn't! How could you?" Lily sputtered.

"WHAT? It's not like I was lying," James said cooly.

"You don't understand," Lily said. She turned around and ran up to the boys dormitories. "Remus?" she said while creaking the door open.

"Hey Lily," Remus said while staring at the floor. She came over and sat by him.

"Remus they don't understand. They don't know," Lily said. Remus looked up into her sad emerald eyes. "They don't know the pain you go through, and even I haven't seen the full extent of it. But, I've seen enough to know a little bit," Lily said. Remus kept being silent. There was just too much rage in him.

"I need to go now, but if you need to talk, I'm here," Lily said.

"I know," Remus replied. He watched as Lily opened the door and leave. Remus then went to his bed and rested his head on the pillow, and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Miracles Do Happen

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

Miracles do Happen

Remus made sure to wake up early that day to avoid James. He made his way down to the Great Hall for his breakfast. When he was finished he decided to head over to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. But, being early, he was the only student there.

"Hello Mr. Lupin," Professor Dargret greeted. Professor Dargret had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for five years running. He was a tall black haired man with bright blue eyes. All the young female teachers at Hogwarts loved him. The students thought he was a good teacher, not too strict, yet always made sure that James and Sirius didn't get the better of him.

"Hello Professor Dargret," Remus said glumly back.

"Mr. Lupin I'm glad you have arrived early. I need to warn you about today's lesson." Professor Dargret gave him a stern look.

"Werewolves?" Remus asked dreading the answer.

"I'm afraid so, usually it wouldn't be taught to your year until third year, but Dumbledore insisted that we start a year earlier so that the students can learn that they aren't as bad as they may seem." Remus's heart sank, not only was James not talking to him, but now he had to listen to how the class thinks that werewolves are horrible creatures that will tear people limb to limb if you get to close.

"Please, don't make werewolves sound too bad," Remus said with pleading in his voice.

"Don't worry," said Professor Dargret with a smile. Students started filing into the class so Remus and Dargret finished their conversation abruptly. Remus took a seat furthest away from James.

"Today class we will be learning about werewolves," Professor Dargret started. There was an instant murmur of gasps. "Werewolves are humans who had the unfortunate luck of being bitten by another werewolf. Thus causing the person to turn into a werewolf once a month, when the full moon is in the sky. Humans are a werewolves prey under a full moon but, when the full moon is not out, they are a normal human being. They are NOT a predator to humans when the full moon is not out, although some of you may think so," Professor Dargret said. Remus looked over at Sirius who, to his surprise, looked like he was listening intently on the lesson.

"Werewolves have extreme pain. More than pain any of you can imagine. Some werewolves say that going through a transformation is like having the Crutacias Curse cast upon them. Werewolves lose their minds when they transform, causing the werewolf to do things that they wouldn't want to do. If a werewolf is locked up during his or hers transformation, and most are, then they will bite and scratch themselves because they can't have humans. Now if you can kindly turn to page 394, you can look up the differences between a werewolf and a regular wolf," Professor Dargret finished. Remus, of course, already knew the differences so he made his way over to where Lily, Angela, and Camille were sitting.

"Hey Remus," chorused the three girls. Camille was another blonde haired blue eyed girl, but was entirely different from Angela. Unlike Angela, she was not boy crazy and most of the time she was smart. Not saying that Angela wasn't smart, she was excellent at magic, she just didn't have any common sense was all. Camille was, like Lily and Remus, a studying person, always wanted to do her homework, even if it meant staying up until four in the morning to finish. Though, to Camille, studying was always her first priority, unlike Lily and Remus.

"I wonder what it'd be like to be a werewolf," said Angela, wondering out loud.

"I had a dream I was one once, it was awful," Camille commented. "What do you think about werewolves Remus? Lily?"

"Oh...I...uh think that they're fine, I mean they only transform 12 days out of a year right?" Lily said, stumbling over her words.

"Um...yeah I feel sorry for them...I mean because of the...er...pain they go through," Remus stumbled. He looked at Lily who smiled weakly at him. Lily quickly changed the subject over to vampires.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

On the other side of the classroom Sirius was looking at Remus with a confusing look on his face.

"Sirius? What's up? This is like the first time you actually paid attention in class!" James said, confused.

"Oh, I'm just finding this subject verrrrrry interesting," Sirius replied. "Actually, I need to talk to you guys after class, we need to talk about something," Sirius said, still looking at Remus.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"What is it Sirius?" James asked as him, Sirius, and Peter stepped into an empty classroom.

"It's Remus," Sirius said simply. James made a face. "Now I know that I'm usually the crazy one but now I'm serious." James opened him mouth to say something but Sirius cut him off. "Don't say ANYTHING!" Sirius said, knowing that James was going to say something about saying serious. "This lesson made me think," Sirius started.

"Wow, Sirius think?" James said sarcastically.

"Shut it," Sirius said scowling. "As I was saying, okay I'm just going to come out and say it," Sirius paused. "I think Remus is a werewolf." Peter and James just looked at him before James said,

"You're nuts Sirius."

"No, I'm not...ok maybe sometimes, but not now! Think about it, he's always looks sick when the full moon draws near then he leaves on the full moon. When he comes back he has a billion new cuts and scratches. And," Sirius hesitated. "That would explain why he got so offended when you," Sirius looked at James. "Asked him if that's all he goes through, because if he is a werewolf than he would go through things we wouldn't understand."

"It would explain a lot," said James slowly. "you know what Sirius, for the first time in my life I think you're right."

"Very funny. I think we ought to tell him we know, that way he doesn't have to make up all those ridiculous stories," Sirius said. "And YOU, James, need to apologize to him." James nodded."Okay, I'm going to go find him, I'll be back." And Sirius left out of the room.

"We're friends with a werewolf?" Peter whimpered.

"Yes, Peter, we are and you shouldn't have a problem with that," James snapped.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Sirius walked along a corridor that led to the library. Knowing Remus, that would be where he is. Sure enough, when Sirius stepped into the library he could see Remus sitting in the far right corner with Lily, Camille, and Angela, who was staring out of a window ( looked like she would rather be outside then be inside studying).

"Hey Remus, I need you to come with me," Sirius said once he reached his table. "It's important," he added.

"Hi Sirius," Angela said with a little wave. Sirius waved back and smiled.

"Sure Sirius," Remus said, after all, he wasn't angry at Sirius. "Bye Lily, Angela, and Camille."

"See ya Lupin," said Angela and Camille.

"Bye Remus," said Lily.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Sirius and Remus walked down an empty corridor.

"What is it Sirius," Remus asked, a note of worry in his voice.

"Oh, hold on, let's go in here," Sirius said as he opened the door the where Peter and James were. Remus noticed James and fell quiet.

"First of all," Sirius started, pushing James closer to Remus. "James has something to tell you."

"Listen Remus, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, I was just frustrated is all," James apologized.

"It's fine, everybody has a bad day sometimes," Remus said. "Even if it doesn't seem like a bad day to another person," He added quietly.

"Which brings me to the second point of the day." Sirius announced.

"Remus, we know," said James simply.

"Know what?" Remus asked innocently. But he knew exactly what they were talking about.

"You lied to us," Sirius added.

"I thought you'd hate me," Remus said quietly.

"Remus, we could never hate you," James said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Sirius asked.

"Well, usually people aren't to fond of being near someone who turns into a hideous monster once a month. A person, who, twelve days out of the year, humans are their prey. Some people can't accept the fact that I'm a perfectly normal person 353 days a year. And you three were such good friends that I didn't want to lose you, like I lost others," Remus said sadly.

"Whoa. Well Remus you should have known us well enough to know that we don't care what you are. Well, seeing as you can't be in the castle on full moon nights, where do you go?" James asked.

"You know the Whomping Willow?" Remus asked and the three nodded their heads. "Well there is a tunnel under it. A tunnel that leads to the Shrieking Shack."

"Isn't that place haunted?" Peter asked.

"Having it be haunted would be better then what really goes on in there. I transform in there, I'm the one making all the unhuman noises. Its all shredded on the inside, I'm amazed that the building is even still standing."

"So exactly how many people know?" Peter asked out of curiosity.

"Well the staff of course, you three, and Lily. She figured it out last year,"

"That wouldn't have anything to do with her crying yesterday would it?" James asked.

"Yes, it did. I told her not to come to the Hospital Wing, but she came anyways to visit me. I don't remember much, but I think she broke down at the sight of my mangled body. Madame Pomfrey didn't have a chance to heal me yet," Remus said. The other three just stared at him until Sirius finally said,

"Is it as bad as they say? As bad as the Crutacias curse?"

"I dunno. Never had that curse cast on me. But, if it's unbearable pain, then it's pretty much the same. The aftermath of a transformation is bad too, gashes and cuts, and a couple broken bones too."

"How do you take it all?" James questioned.

"By knowing that I actually got to come to Hogwarts, and that I have great friends who would be there when I come back from my transformation," Remus said. If someone had ever told him that he would have four people still be friends with him after they knew his secret, Remus would have thought that it would've been a miracle. But this proves that miracles can come true.


	11. Animagi

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

Animagi

Life hadn't changed much since Remus told James, Sirius, and Peter that he was a werewolf. Though some odd things were certainly happening. Remus frequently noticed Sirius, James, and Peter in the library, which wasn't normal. But, whenever Remus asked what they were doing, they just said that they were doing school stuff. But, anybody who knew those three knew that was a down right lie.

The full moon was tonight and Remus figured that it was no use telling Peter, James, and Sirius not to come visit him tomorrow. He knew they would come anyways. The full moon jitters were starting to happen, the shakes, the fever, the headache.

"Hey James!" Remus yelled down a corridor. James turned around to see Remus running towards him.

"Tonight's the night," James said, a slight worry tone was in his voice.

"Yeah," Remus replied grimly.

"We're going to come and visit you tomorrow," James said.

"Yeah I figured, just come after nine," Remus didn't need them to see what Lily saw. After nine, Madame Pomfrey usually had him in a better condition than when he first arrives at the castle.

"Sure!" James exclaimed.

"So, you ever going to tell me what you, Peter, and Sirius are doing in the library?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, but not today...hm maybe tomorrow," James appeared to be thinking. "Nope not tomorrow, the day AFTER tomorrow...yeah that's it."

"Fine, be like that," Remus said, a little disappointed.

"We will!" James said cheerfully.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"I'll see you tomorrow guys," Remus said after dinner, to James, Sirius, and Peter. His symptoms were getting worse, he felt terrible.

"See you Remus, take care of yourself," Sirius told him.

"I would if I could," Remus responded. The three boys waved goodbye as Remus left out through the gigantic Hogwarts doors. He had already had said goodbye to Lily, and told her not to visit until nine. She agreed. Madame Pomfrey was waiting outside for Remus.

"Good evening Mr. Lupin," Madame Pomfrey greeted him.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey." The two made their way down the Hogwarts grounds. Making their way through fallen red and gold leaves.

"Will I be expecting visitors tomorrow?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, Peter, James, Sirius, and Lily said that they were coming."

"You finally told the three boys?"

"Well they sorta figured it out for themselves." They arrived in the shadow of the thrashing tree. It amazed Remus at how, such a violent tree could easily be quieted just by touching it. Madam Pomfrey turned to Remus.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Lupin." Remus watched her as she turned on her heel and headed back to the castle leaving Remus alone with only the autumn wind to comfort him. He picked up the nearest stick and prodded the tree and instantly it stopped moving. Dusk was sweeping away into the night and Remus could feel the moon about to rise so, he dove into the roots.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"Hey looks like he's waking up."

"Be quiet and maybe he could wake up in peace."

"Shut up Evans, Remus would want to wake up to the sound of MY voice."

"It would be horrible to wake up to the sound of your voice Potter, it sounds like a screeching cat."

"My voice is just changing, that's all."

"Oh is that what you call it? Your voice has always sounded like that."

"I resent that."

"Peace would be nice," Remus said softly, and cracked open his eyes. Four figures were hovering over him.

"Tough night?" Sirius voice echoed through Remus's head.

"You have no idea." Remus said, chuckling quietly. He must've not even made it up to the castle, he couldn't remember coming up to Hogwarts this morning. Madame Pomfrey must've already given him his medicines while he was asleep. He confirmed it, the taste of chocolate was lingering in his mouth.

"Eh, can I have some of this?" Sirius asked, pointing to a slab of chocolate on Remus's bedside. Remus gingerly turned his body to the side to see where Sirius was pointing.

"Knock yourself out Sirius," Remus said and Sirius grinned.

"Better than last time?" He heard Lily ask.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything." Obviously Lily still hadn't gotten the image of Remus last month out of her head.

"When do you get outta here?" James asked looking around Remus's solitary room.

"I dunno," Remus raised his voice a little. "Madam Pomfrey, when can I leave?"

"Not today, you passed out in the Shrieking Shack this month. Only did that once before, the first time you transformed here. I reckon it's because you were thinking about your friends which made your wolf self go insane because it couldn't bite any of those people you were thinking about. I think you'll have to stay here until tomorrow, maybe around lunch tomorrow you can be released," Madam Pomfrey said. Lily, Peter, Sirius, and James all looked uneasy, finding out that your friend wanted to devour you hours ago, isn't really a pleasant thought. Remus seemed to sense their reaction.

"I don't want to eat you," He said but he knew once the next full moon rolled around, and he was a wolf, that would change.

"Um, ok," James started breaking the awkward silence. "Just make sure your back tomorrow in time for McGonagall's lesson, it's supposed to be very interesting." James looked over at Sirius who grinned a mouth full of chocolate.

"You didn't do anything did you?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Not this time Evans. The lesson is just on something that Sirius, Peter, and I have been reading up on."

"I think I better go Remus," Lily said. "I bet James's and Sirius's fan clubs are waiting out in the hall," she said sarcastically.

"I bet Remus's fan club is waiting for him in the library," Sirius teased. Remus laughed softly. He may have a couple girls who have a little crush on him, but Sirius and James have girls all over the castle eyeing them wherever they go.

"Ok Remus, we'll be seeing you tomorrow," James said and Lily, Peter, James, and Sirius walked out of the room.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Transfiguration was with the Ravenclaws the next day, which was pretty good because Gryffindors and Ravenclaws usually got along pretty well. Remus stepped into the classroom a tad bit late. Madam Pomfrey decided that he needed more rest and it took Remus ages to convince her that he was well. It really didn't matter though, how late he came into class. On a regular occasion, if somebody walked into McGonagall's class late, they would have detention and house points taken away. But McGonagall always had to let in Remus late, considering that he couldn't help it.

As soon as Remus stepped into the classroom McGonagall fell quiet. Remus nodded his head at her and she seemed to understand instantly.

"Take a seat Lupin," she said and Remus took the desk closest to him.

"Now, can anybody tell me what an Animagus is?" McGonagall asked. Remus's and Lily's hands instantly went into the air and surprisingly, so did two others. James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting in the front of the classroom and Sirius's and James's hands were in the air. McGonagall looked as surprised as Remus and Lily.

"Yes Black?" She asked, expecting a ridiculous answer.

"An Animagus, Animagi for more than one person, is a person who has the ability to turn into an animal at will." Sirius said.

"The person has no choice of what he or she will turn into, what they turn into is based on their personalities," James continued.

"It is very difficult to learn how to do," Sirius said.

"And dangerous," James said.

"And illegal."

"Which is why all Animagi must register with the Ministry of Magic."

"Things can go horribly," Sirius said.

"Horribly," James continued.

"Wrong."

"An Animagus keeps some of their human characteristics."

"For example," Sirius said.

"If an Animagus cut off a finger," James continued.

"Than something from his or her animal form will be missing,"

"As well," James finished. The class was silent from shock. They all never expected James and Sirius to even know what the topic of the class was. McGonagall looked the most surprised.

"That is correct Black and Potter, now if you can all turn to page 626 and read the chapter," McGonagall said, still bewildered at the fact that Sirius and Potter were actually paying attention. Remus opened his book and skipped over the parts that Sirius and James had already covered.

_Animagi keep their minds when they transform,_

_Unlike other transformations, such as a _

_werewolf transformation. Animagi are able to_

_reach out to things in their animal forms when_

_regular humans can not. For example, a _

_werewolf is almost unreachable in his or her_

_wolf state. But, when an animagus turns into_

_his or her animal form, they are able to calm_

_a werewolf down and distract a werewolf so_

_it will not have to attack itself._

Remus tore his eyes away from the page. He had finally figured out what Sirius, James, and Peter have been up to. Remus hurriedly went over to where Peter, James, and Sirius were sitting.

"You didn't," Remus whispered to them.

"Oh but we did," Sirius replied with a smile.

"We knew you'd figure this out," James said.

"Are you doing this too, Peter?" Remus asked turning to Peter.

"Yeah, I am," Peter replied sadly.

"You guys, what you are planning to do isn't a little school prank! You're talking about breaking the LAW! Not to mention the fact of what happens when Animagus transformations go wrong. Do you even know what happens to those people who try to transform illegally?" Remus said, getting frustrated. He was happy that his friends wanted to do this much for him, but risking their lives was going way too far.

"Yes, actually we do," James started.

"Anderson, Evan, wizard who tried to transform into a racoon. Nearly did it but now he's stuck with a permanent tail and black and white stripes," Sirius informed him.

"Dalman, Amy, witch who successfully turned herself into a squirrel, but was never able to turn back," Peter said. Yes, Peter did his research too.

"Braswell, Corey, wizard. Half of his body is a monkey and the other half is human. So he has 2 monkey feet, a tail, and from the stomach down, he's extremely hairy." James said.

"There are many more stories but we do not have time to tell them all," Sirius stated. "For in about 30 seconds, McGonagall will come bursting out of her office screaming 'BLACK, POTTER, DETENTION!' because we jinxed a board in her office to flash JAMES AND SIRIUS: ULTIMATE PRANKSTERS!" Sirius said calmly. Sure enough, the second Sirius finished his sentence, McGonagall came storming out of her office.

"BLACK, POTTER, DETENTION!" McGonagall shouted. "Class dismissed." Everyone filed out of the classroom, yet another day they get out early because of James and Sirius. The door slammed shut and everyone scattered in different directions to go to different classes. Remus and Peter instantly put their ears against the door to hear what was going on. There were shouts coming from inside, most likely McGonagall.

"NEVER IN MY 16 YEARS OF TEACHING HAVE I EVER HAD SUCH A PAIR OF TROUBLE MAKERS! YOU WOULD THINK THAT REMUS WOULD HAVE A GOOD INFLUENCE ON YOU!" Laughter was heard from inside the classroom.

"Remus can be just as bad as us sometimes, he's just smart enough not to get caught. The first day we met him he outsmarted us," said Sirius's voice.

"Actually, knowing him and Peter, they're probably standing right outside the door, listening to everything we're saying." James voice rang. All of a sudden, the door that Remus and Peter had been leaning on gave way and they landed on the floor with a THUD. Peter and Remus both looked up in the eyes of a furious Minerva McGonagall.

"LUPIN, PETTIGREW, DETENTION!" McGonagall bellowed.

"For what!" Remus asked.

"EAVESDROPPING!"

"Oh."

"Pettigrew you will be polishing the trophies," McGonagall said, and a whine came from Peter. "Yes all 914 of them. Potter, Black, and Lupin," She said, turning towards them. "Since you now obviously know that Lupin is a werewolf, you will be fixing the shrieking shack, without magic."

"But...but Professor, it'll only get ruined in 29 days!" Remus pleaded.

"Dumbledore figured that in the shape the Shrieking Shack is in, it won't hold up for another transformation of yours, Lupin. Dumbledore was going to go fix it himself, but I think that it would be better serve as a punishment for you three. That way it the Shrieking Shack will stay up for at least another year."

"Pettigrew, your detention will be served at eight tomorrow, and Lupin, Black, and Potter, your detention will be starting at six tomorrow. You are excused." Remus and Peter slumped out of the classroom, but Sirius and James came out as happy as ever.

"Sorry Pettigrew, I guess me, Remus, and James got off easy," Sirius said, once they were out of earshot of McGonagall.

"First of all Sirius, the correct way to say that statement would be Remus, James, and I. Second, we did NOT get off easy. Everything in that place is broken and needs to be fixed, including the shack itself. This has got to be at least a four hour job. And all of this WITHOUT magic!" Remus said, banging his head against a wall.

"Don't do that Remus, we need your brain power," James said, pulling Remus away from the wall.

"That's right, because you don't have any yourself," Remus said.

"That's right," James said nodding. "Hey! Wait a minute!" James said finally realizing that Remus had just insulted him.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Remus, James, and Sirius arrived at the Whomping Willow at exactly 6 o clock. Remus made sure that they were on time.

"So exactly how do we get in again?" Sirius asked, looking puzzled.

"Leave that to me. I've never really gone down here when it wasn't a full moon night," Remus said, picking up a giant stick. He touched the trunk of the tree and it immobilized. James and Sirius stared with open mouths. "Follow me," Remus said as he climbed into the Whomping Willow. Leading his two stunned friends into the darkness and into the Shrieking Shack. The Shrieking Shack had broken wood everywhere, things that used to be chairs and dressers.

"Boy Remus. You really are destructive aren't you?" James commented, looking around the shack.

"Yeah," Remus said darkly. "And the sooner we finish, the sooner it will be destroyed once again."

"I suppose we should get started then," Sirius said and each of the boys grabbed an item to fix.

"So, you're really going to go through with becoming Animagi?" Remus asked, even though he knew that their mind hadn't swayed on the idea.

"Course we are Remus. We aren't just going to sit here and watch our friend beat himself up once a month."James said.

"But, I could accidentally bite one of you. And I could never live with myself if that happened."

"Well it just won't happen then," Sirius said as he threw down a fixed chair, causing it to break again. Sirius looked down at the chair and scowled.

"Just think Remus," James said looking out into the night sky. "All those scars you won't get, there will be no more reason for you to bite yourself."

"That's true, but still, this is you risking your LIFE!"

"Which is half the fun," Sirius said with a grin.

"Well if you aren't going to leave this idea, then you better let me help you."

"We could always use your brain," James said with a smile. When they were finally done, at ten o clock, Sirius looked around the spotless building.

"You know, this place looks a little TO clean," Sirius said with disgust. "Make sure to really mess it up good for us, Remus."

"I shall do my best Sirius," Remus said smiling.


	12. Ice and Filch Don't Mix

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

A/N: This used to be a big long chapter but I cut it in half, the chapter after the original will be added to the next half of this chap. Confusing I know. Remus goes to the dark side...the pranking side.

Ice and Filch Don't Mix

"It's not fair!" Sirius whined. Him, James, Peter, and Remus had taken some books about Animagi back to thier common room to do research. It was Christmas, and they decided that they all needed to stay at school to do some research without other students around. Unfortunately, the book they really needed, the book that told them how to become Animagi, was in the Restricted section.

"How can we become Animagi if we don't know how?" James asked to no one in peticuler.

"Guess you'll just have to forget about it. Becoming Animagi, I mean," Remus said. Peter let out a sigh of relief.

"NO!" James shouted to the empty common room. "Can't Remus just go and get a note from a teacher?"

"Sorry James. I'm now labeled as a prankster like you. After you conveniently told McGonagall about what I did the first night at Hogwarts," Remus said scowling at James. "Teachers won't let me go in there, unless I'm with someone responsible like Lily or someone. But, she can't know about you three becoming Animagi, so that's out of the question."

"You are now labeled as a prankster?" Sirius cocked his eyebrow.

"Well see, teachers think that I'm like three fourths a good boy, and the other fourth is for making trouble," Remus said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, we need to figure out some way to GET THAT BOOK! But, onto other things, I can't believe that we all got to stay for Christmas!" Sirius said.

"I know! We practically have the whole castle to ourselves!" James commented.

"And yet, we STILL can't get into the restricted section," Sirius said angrily.

"Cheer up Sirius. Christmas is tomorrow," Remus said.

"Yeah, but we still have a day ahead of us and nothing to do!" Sirius whined.

"I know something we could do," Remus said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh really Remmy? Do tell," James said looking interested.

"Well, we could, since it would be such a waste of time to walk all the way down to the lake, I was thinking that we could turn the third floor corridor into an ice rink."

"Brilliant Remus, simply brilliant," Sirius said. "You know, I think the teachers are right about you." Remus smirked.

"But, Remus, it's dangerous and we should be careful," James said, mimicking Remus's usual sayings.

"We could do my plan or not, it's your choice," Remus said sharply, not appreciating being made fun of.

"Yes, yes we shall, but first, what do we need? Gosh Remus, you can't just rush into these things," James said with tones of mock concern.

"Our wands are all we'll need," Remus said strolling out of the portrait hole.

The four made their way up to the third floor corridor and looked around.

"I think we'll need the water first," Remus said.

"Aguamenti," The four boys chorused. Jets of water came out of their wands, except for Peter, only a trickle of water came out of his. The portraits were glaring at them if any of the pictures got wet. The boys managed to spray everything, and making the third corridor be filled with two inches of water, making it look like it had been flooded.

"Temperium Decren," Remus muttered, and the whole corridors temperature went down about 65 degrees, causing the water to freeze and make the four boys wish they had brought heavier cloaks.

"Well what are we all standing around for?" James asked. Being able to skate outside is nice, but it is much more fun when you can skate through hallways, as Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius all figured out. It was a very hilarious sight indeed, with Peter falling down every five seconds and James and Sirius skating around like gitty little school girls.

"Sirius, look who I found sneaking up the stairs," James said holding up Ms. Norris, the caretaker Filch's cat. Ms. Norris was hissing furiously at James.

"Hm," Sirius thought staring at the cat. "I think Ms. Norris needs to cool down a bit."

"Read you loud and clear," James said. He put Ms. Norris on the ice and pushed her to Sirius, who was across the hallway.

"Whoa, I'm not going to catch her," Sirius said, noticing that she had extended her claws to try to stop herself. She slipped pass Sirius and crashed into a wall behind him. James and Sirius doubled over with laughter. Remus who was standing near by was scowling.

"I didn't mean for you two to hurt anything while we were here," Remus said, still glaring at James and Sirius.

"Aw, come on Remus, she's just an animal," James said, still laughing.

"So what are you two planning to do to me, as I recall I am half animal," Remus snapped.

"Yes, but Remus you are also half human, and capable to hex me if I got on your nerves." James said, Remus smiled. He probably could curse James if he got on his nerves. His thoughts were interrupted when he could hear voices coming from the moving staircases. Being a werewolf sometimes did have its advantages, Remus's hearing was much better than the average person.

"James, Sirius, Peter, shut up," Remus said quickly at them. Sirius and James had given up on torturing Ms. Norris and were now pushing Peter around on the ice. There were two voices floating up into where they were, a man's and a women's.

"They took Ms. Norris, I know they did."

"Don't worry Filch, we'll sort this out."

"Brats. Always taking Ms. Norris. Deserve to be hung by their thumbs in my office, don't you think so Minerva?"

"Trust me Filch, if that was allowed, I would have already done so."

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"Guys its Filch and McGonagall" Sirius yelled, for he too had extremely good hearing as well, he just didn't know it. "RUN FOR IT!" They all slipped and slid on the ice until they reached the other staircase.

"BLACK! LUPIN! POTTER! PETTIGREW!" McGonagall yelled, but she was too late, they were already down in the Great Hall.


	13. Giggling Pears

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes.

Disclaimer: I own none of the marauders or Lily. I did make up Kari though.

Last Chap: Marauders were running from McGonagall and Filch after making the third floor corridor into an ice rink.

Giggling Pears

"Did you hear something?" Sirius said stopping, he could've sworn he had heard McGonagall's voice from up the stairs.

"No, come ON Sirius!" James said grabbing Sirius by the arm. James's cloak swished past a painting on the wall. A painting of fruit. James stopped, he heard giggling. "Hold on a minute," James said staring at the picture. Remus, Peter, and Sirius all stopped running and turned around.

"What is it James?" Remus asked.

"This pear," James said, pointing to the pear on the painting. "Just giggled."

"James, you're hearing things," Sirius said. "Like ME!" He added grinning. James rolled his eyes at Sirius and reached up to touch the pear. Indeed, it giggled. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all watched in amazement as a handle appeared. Sirius took a hold of it and opened the "painting".

"Whoa," Remus breathed. The door opened to reveal hundreds of house elves and copper pots and pans.

"What can we get for the misters?" A little house elf asked. She had bright blue tennis ball eyes and huge, bat like ears.

"What exactly do you mean?" Remus asked cautiously.

"We would like to get any food the misters desires," she said.

"Guys, I think we have seemed to stumble upon the kitchens," James said, looking around in awe.

"Any food?" Sirius asked eagerly, and the little house elf nodded vigorously.

"How about some Jello?" Sirius asked. Ever since Remus told him about a muggle food called Jello, he wanted to try some. Sirius was amazed at the fact that it could jiggle, without magic.

"What flavor would the mister want?" the little house elf asked.

"Whoa! There's FLAVORS! Remus you never told me about flavors!" Sirius said, almost collapsing with excitement.

"He'll have strawberry. Thank you...er...what is your name?" Remus asked kindly.

"My name is Kari misters," she said.

"Thank you Kari," Remus said.

"You know Remus, I could've chosen my own flavor," Sirius muttered angrily.

"Sirius, you might have died with excitement if you knew how many there were," Remus said. Sirius eyes widened. He was about to ask what all of them were, but Kari spoke again.

"Anything else for the misters?" Kari asked, her big blue eyes looking at James, Remus, and Peter.

"Oh Kari, we don't want to be to much trouble–"Remus started to say but James broke him off.

"Remus, they don't care! They WANT to bring us food! Hey Kari, do you have any pastries?" The house elf nodded once again. "Excellent," James said.

"Cherry pie?" Peter asked, and yet again Kari nodded. Peter always had some sort of weakness for pie. Kari turned to Remus.

"Any thing for the mister?"

"Kari, you don't have to call us misters. This is Sirius, James, and Peter," Remus said, pointing to each person. "And I'm Remus," he said, pointing to himself.

"Thank you Mister Remus, but Kari does not need to be treated with such kindness. Now, would mister Remus like anything to eat?"

"Oh no, I don't want to cause you any trouble," Remus said.

"No, no, it will not be any trouble for Kari! Kari like to serve food! That's why Kari came to Hogwarts!"

"Well...if you really want to, I guess I could take some chocolate," Remus said. Kari curtsied and skipped off to get the boy's orders.

"Remus, I thought you hated chocolate. After all that Madame Pomfrey gave you," James said.

"Well, it starts to grow on you. And it's an excellent remedy," Remus said, James just shrugged. Kari soon returned with a couple house elves at her side.

"Jello, for Mister Sirius, pastries for Mister James, pie for Mister Peter, and chocolate for Mister Remus," Kari said, handing out each item as she said it.

"Thank you Kari," All four of the boys chorused. Kari beamed.

"You sure are a heck of a lot better than Kretcher," Sirius muttered. Kari's tennis ball eyes widened.

"Kari know Kretcher Mister Sirius!" Kari said. Her bat like ears then drooped. "Kretcher is not a very friendly house elf."

"Your telling me," Sirius said grimly.

"Well we better be heading back to the common room," James said. "Thanks again Kari, I suspect that this won't be our last visit." Kari curtsied once again.

Sirius, Peter, Remus, and James all filed out of the kitchens to head back to the common room. The day didn't turn out as bad as they thought.


	14. An Invisible Christmas And Goodbyes

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

An Invisible Christmas and Goodbyes.

Remus woke up the next day and considered to go back to bed, but then noticed a pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Remus sat straight up in his bed and saw that Sirius was halfway through his presents and James was a quarter through his.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" James and Sirius sang. There was wrapping paper, bows and ribbons strewn throughout the dormitory. Sirius had a bow on his head and it looked like James was drowning in wrapping paper.

"Thanks for the gift Remus!" James said, holding up a book out of the trash, called _Practical Jokes With Magic._

"Yeah and thanks for mine!" Sirius said. Holding up his book that was titled _Practical Jokes Without Magic._

Remus began to sort through and open his presents. Lily gave him the Standard Book of Spells grades 3 and 4, books that he won't have to buy for the next two years. James gave a book to him titled _Werewolves are Not Bad People, Just Unlucky_ and Peter gave him over 10 pounds of chocolate. Sirius's gift, however, was the most hilarious gift Remus had ever received.

Remus tore off the snitch patterned wrapping paper, to find a light blue squeaky ball.

"Fook fon fee ofer fide," Sirius said, his mouth full of Bertie Botts Every Flavor beans.

"What's scary, is that I actually understood you," Remus said while flipping the ball to the other side. Remus started laughing hysterically, there stared back was a picture of the slimy evil Slytherin, Snape. Sirius swallowed his full mouth.

"It's for your transformations. This way you can beat up Snape and use him as a chew toy!" Sirius exclaimed, obviously pleased with himself. "Or you could just kick it around for fun."

"Thank you Sirius, I'm sure it'll come in handy. For all of us, for that matter." Sirius and Remus heard movement stop in James's side of the room.

"Guys, look," They could faintly hear James's voice on the other side of the room. Remus and Sirius gathered over near James as he lifted up a rainbow, silverish cloak. Remus's jaw dropped in admiration.

"You know what this is don't you? That's an invisibility cloak, I've read about them. Very rare these things are," Remus said looking gloriously at the cloak.

"Did you say invisibility?" James asked in awe. He swung the cloak around his body so that only his head was visible.

"James, that's amazing!" Sirius said gazing at the cloak. James turned towards Sirius and with a mischievous grin, pulled the cloak over his head so that he was completely invisible.

"Not fair!" Sirius yelled, looking around frantically. There was a huge clunk or the top of Sirius's head. "OW!" Sirius yelled. James reappeared laughing.

"How many people do you think we can fit under there James?" Remus asked, wondering exactly how useful this cloak can be.

"I would say about three comfortably, but we might be able to fit all four of us under."

"Do you realize how valuable this will be for pranking?" Sirius asked, with a dazed look coming over his face.

"Do you realize we can now get that Animagi book from the library?" Remus said, mimicking Sirius.

"That's right, we can sneak down there and get it," James said, thinking.

"I'll go!" Sirius volunteered, always up for an adventure.

"I'll go too," James said, who, like Sirius, was always up for an adventure.

"Ok, I'll stay here, but before you leave, do you think we should wait for Peter to wake up?" Remus asked, eyeing Peter in the corner.

"Nah," James and Sirius said together. Sirius and James slipped under the invisibility cloak, Remus saw the portrait door open and shut, informing him that the two boys had left.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"We've got it," Sirius's voice rang through the common room. James pulled the cloak off of their heads, so that the two boys were visible. James was holding a rather large, leather bound book.

Gold lettering was pealing off on the front, but the words were still visible; Difficult Potions and Spells, Volume 7.

"Can I take a look at that James?" Remus asked, pointing to the book.

"Sure, bookworm," James joked. He handed Remus the book. Remus started flipping through the pages, stopping now and then to look at something interesting. The potion for Veritaserum was in there, along with the Polyjuice potion and the three unforgivable curses. Remus kept flipping through the pages until he came across the words Animagi.

"Do you realize what you have to do in order for this Animagi thing to work?" Remus said, still reading the book. "There are complex spells and potions we need to master, and that is not going to be very easy." Remus said, looking uneasily at Peter.

"Don't worry mate. If anyone can accomplish this, we can," Sirius said, plopping himself down into an armchair.

"I wonder what we'll be," said James in thought.

"I bet I'll be like a tiger," Sirius said puffing out his chest.

"I'd laugh if you were a dog or something," James said laughing. Sirius just scowled.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

The next five months went surprisingly well. Remus always had visitors after his transformations and always had friends that made him laugh during his tough times. He, James, Sirius, and Peter would frequently sneak down into the kitchens and look about the castle while wearing James's invisibility cloak.

The four boys were in the Great Hall eating breakfast for their last time as second years. They were all laughing at something Sirius said, when Lily appeared behind them.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her green eyes flashing.

"Its...nothing...Lily..." Remus said between laughs.

"Oh, well I just came to say goodbye. I have to leave early because my parents are taking me to America and we can't miss our flight," Lily said. All four boys got up to say their goodbyes.

"You'll write won't you Remus?" Lily said while hugging him good bye.

"Why of course Miss Lily," Remus said back. Lily left without so much as a 'see you next term' to the other three boys. James looked at where she last stood, with a glazing over his eyes.

"James...?" Sirius asked, knowing what was happening to him. " You're falling for Evans aren't you?" Remus looked up at James as well, and he could see that James was in love with her. James nodded.

"I'm falling fast."

"She doesn't like you, you do know that right?" Remus said.

"I'll just have to put the ole' James Potter charm on her then," James said ruffling up his hair. Sirius and Remus sighed, knowing that next year was going to be very interesting.


	15. 3rd Year

Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. But I have now, so enjoy and review!

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

Chapter 15

3rd Year

Remus's summer was surprisingly eventful. He was frequently at James's or Lily's house throughout the 3 months. James would always be practicing for the upcoming quidditch tryouts later that year along with Sirius. So, whenever Remus was at James's house, the activity they mostly did was play quidditch. James, being his favorite position, chaser, Sirius, being what he was best at, a beater, Remus, with his werewolf eyesight was the seeker, and Peter played the keeper. That was of course, after it takes the three boys to get Peter on his broom at the start of the game.

At Lily's house, however, Remus and Lily would get a head start on studying by going through their new textbooks and doing muggle things. Whether that be, watching a movie, or playing video games. Remus had James and Sirius try to play video games once...it didn't turn out well. Whenever James or Sirius lost, they blew up the television.

September first rolled around the corner and the four boys decided to take the Knight Bus to Kings Cross Station. Sirius and James had a blast, but Remus and Peter vowed to never ride the dreadful thing again.

The four boarded the Hogwarts express and watched the days of summer slip away as they were pulling out of the station.

They made their way to their usual compartment without much trouble. James shut the door before Sirius's fan club crowded into the compartment as well.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screams were heard throughout the castle, havoc was happening outside, so that only meant that the two trouble makers had been involved. James and Sirius managed to tip every single boat bearing the first years into the water. While James and Sirius roared with laughter, the first years were sorted, dripping wet, into their houses. Not too much time had passed before McGonagall found the two boys responsible for the soaked ten year olds, and she sent the boys to the dormitories early, along with a weeks detention each.

After Remus and Peter had eaten their bountiful feast, they headed up to James's and Sirius's prison for the night.

"Remmy! Happen to bring us anything from the feast ole buddy?" Sirius asked, as Remus came through the door.

"Honestly, why do I put up with you?" Remus asked while rolling his eyes and throwing both James and Sirius a biscuit.

" Only cause you love us oh so much!" James said between bites. Remus cocked his eyebrow and through the Snape rubber ball he'd gotten for Christmas last year, at James's head.

"Ow! Gosh Remus, don't need to be abusive!" James said, rubbing his head.

"Enough with the violence," Sirius said in a very professional tone, which only meant he didn't mean it. "Remus, do you think we have left a good enough legacy here yet?"

"Not sure, you still have 4 years left to work on it." Remus answered. A group of Gryffindor girls walked past the group of four boys and started the infamous "they are soo cute" giggle. "Looks like your fan club managed to grow more Sirius." but Sirius wasn't paying attention to Remus, but rather staring off in the direction of a Miss. Angela. James now used the same ball that Remus threw at him, to throw at Sirius.

"I thought we all agreed to stop this violence!" Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hahaha, you have a thing for Angela don't you?" James teased.

"I do not. And I don't know why you are getting on my case about a girl. Mr. "Lily is so beautiful. Lily is so smart. Lily this and Lily that". Sirius retorted back. James decided not to try to argue, seeing as what Sirius said was all true.

" Anyways," Remus said in a serious tone, "onto buisness. Where are we going to make the you know what?" He said in a hushed voice. After all, if these boys got caught having to do anything with an Animagus potion, they'll be on a train home within the hour.

"Girls bathroom, second floor," Sirius answered nonchalantly. Remus, James, and Peter looked at Sirius like he was insane (which he very well was, but, you get the picture).

"Girls bathroom," James said slowly, as if to make Sirius realize how stupid the idea was.

"Haunted, nobody goes in there anymore," Sirius said noticing their looks.

"Girls bathroom," James again repeated slowly. No way on this Earth would these four boys be caught in a girls bathroom with an illegal potion. Maybe somewhere more manly, like the trophy room...at least it'd be better getting caught there then in the girls bathroom.

"Well do any of you have any suggestions?" Sirius asked, annoyed.

"Room of Requirement," Peter piped up. "I heard about it from my cousin Catie."

"What is the Room Of Requirement?" James asked, interested.

"A room the pops up when you need it. But nobody knows exactly where it is. Supposedly, if you think about what you need and walk by a certain part of the castle three times, you find a room. A room that nobody knows where it is. Including us." Remus spoke.

"Leave it up to you to know everything," James said annoyed. Remus shot him the "don't be jealous because I actually know something" look.

"Too bad we don't know where it is," shrugged Peter. "Guess we'll have to abandon the plan."

"Ohh no, we ain't letting go of this that easliy," Sirius said. "Come on, out of all the people in this school, we can find it." Remus looked at him skeptically.

"Have faith my friends," Sirius said, his eyes lighting up at the thought of a new challenge.

"Onto another subject matter," James said, with his mischievous glint in his eye. "We have to pull a big prank this year. I'm talking huge, one even the teachers won't be able to forget."

"You have a year to think one up," Remus said, dismissing the topic. "Now, what subjects are you taking this year?"

"Typical Remus, only wants to talk about learning," James said while he and Sirius shivered. "Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Divination, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Muggle Studies."

"Ditto," followed Sirius.

"Same," said Peter.

"No Care of Magical Creatures for you guys this year? And in it's place you're taking muggle Studies. That ought to be interesting considering how you acted when we played Mario at my house," Remus said with a smirk.

"Well, if Mario used the stunning spell and rode a Hippogriff instead of Yoshi, it would've been a much better game." Sirius said rolling his eyes. Remus just shook his head, this was going to be a very interesting year indeed.

A/N: PLEASE review! They really make my day!


	16. Muggles And The Future

Here's another update that took me ages to do. Please review!

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

Chapter 16

Muggles and the Future

The first day of lessons were very interesting. With James and Sirius questioning everything muggles ever made, in Muggle Studies and having fun playing psychic in Divination class.

"Should I die a mysterious death? Or should I die being a hero, like saving someone or something," James asked out loud. He was looking down at his Divination homework. There's really no use trying to "see into the future", so practically everyone in the class just made up their homework.

"Well James, you're a nice person so I'd reckon you'd die by saving someone," Remus said.

"Aw Remus, you think I'm nice? I feel so loved," James cried, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"You're nice MOST of the time," Remus said.

"Better than not at all," James answered.

"Gosh I hate this class," Remus mumbled. All of a sudden the common room went quiet and Sirius's, James's, and Peter's eyes were all on Remus.

"Excuse me, do my ears deceive me? Or did I just hear that Remus dislikes a class?" Sirius said, shocked.

"Must be because Remus loves all learning," James said matter-of-factly.

"It's pointless," Remus said shortly. "Professor Glancia always says I'll have "terrible sufferings this month", of course I will, she knows I'm a werewolf. The only interesting thing about this class is coming up with our own predictions. Heck, I could say that Lily is going to marry James and Professor Glancia would believe me." James scowled.

"It could happen!"James said defensively. Remus, Sirius, and Peter all raised an eyebrow. "WHAT? It could!."

"Alright, now we have to write about a near prediction," Peter said.

"Hm, my friends will act like complete idiots and beat up on a certain greasy Slytherin," Remus said, chuckling.

"In one," James said with a grin.

"Oh Remus, we have a new name for Snape," Sirius said.

"Do tell," Remus said, furiously writing down his "prediction".

"Snivillus, or Snivilly, your choice," Sirius had a dazed look over his face. " I know, it's brilliant, it came to me in a dream..."

"Nice one Sirius," Remus said.

"Thank you, thank you," Sirius said, bowing to the common room.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"...and that's why muggles use lamps," Professor Bolz said, the dirty blonde, well built Muggles Studies professor. The subject at hand wasn't very exciting, but listening to James's and Sirius's rambles were.

"Why don't they just say 'lumos'?" Sirius asked Remus.

" Muggles don't have wands remember? They're NON magic folk," Remus said slowly, trying to drill some common sense back into him.

"Oh yeah!" Sirius said. For someone who was at the top of his class, he was a complete idiot.

"And remind me again what a radio is Remus," James whispered to him.

" It's like the same thing as the WWN," Remus answered.

"Oh." James said. Across the room, Lily, Angela, and Camille were having an interesting conversation.

"I'm so glad I took this class," Angela dazed, with her chin in her hand.

"Why?" Camille asked. "It's pretty boring to me."

"Oh the subject is boring yes. But Professor Bolz...ah...I could stare at him all day..."

"Angela, he's a teacher,'' Lily said, exasperated.

"But a very good looking teacher," Angela replied.

"You're hopeless. Staring after a teacher and Sirius Black,'' Lily scolded. "And yes, I do see you staring after Black, you know he's only a heart breaker, all he'll do to you is hurt you."

"But he's so gorgeous and funny and smart and gorgeous," Angela said, staring off in his direction.

"Think what you wish," Lily said. Professor Bolz went on to discuss moving vehicles, while passing around pictures.

"Hey Remus, what's this?" Sirius asked, holding onto a picture of a motorcycle.

"Oh that's a motorcycle," Remus replied.

"I want one," Sirius said, his eyes not moving away from the shiny, black, Hurly. "Except, I want a flying one."

"Sure Sirius," Remus said, not paying attention to Sirius, who kept rambling on and on while Remus would give a nod or two and a "mhm" every once in a while. But it soon became too much.

"Sirius, you are never going to get a flying motorcycle," Remus said, annoyed.

"Yes I will, you wait and see," James looked over at Sirius.

"Sirius, the day you get one of those will be the day I die.," James said, rolling his eyes.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

In Divination, things were extremely boring. Reading tea leaves that looked like a blobby green substance, was not very entertaining.

"What do you reckon this is?" James asked Remus, showing him a shape in his cup. Remus flipped through the pages of his Divination book.

"From reading through chapters 2 and 7, I have come to the conclusion that, I have no clue," Remus concluded.

"This class is boring," James said, whining.

" Then why don't we liven it up a little?" Sirius said with a smirk. Sirius gathered his, Remus's, James's, and Peter's teacups and transfigured them into mice, letting them go under several tables. Several shrieks were heard throughout the classroom. Girls were climbing onto tables while erupting into hysterics. James and Sirius came out of the classroom with fits of laughter.

"Did you see their faces?" Sirius asked in between laughs.

"You do realize that you have two days of detention don't you?" Remus asked.

"It was well worth it," James said laughing.

"How many detentions do you two have?" Remus asked curiously. James and Sirius screwed up their faces in concentration.

"703," Sirius concluded.

"Ha, I have 706!" James said triumphantly.

"I'll beat you, you watch," Sirius retorted.

"You go ahead and try," James taunted. Remus just rolled his eyes.


	17. Quidditch

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

Quidditch

"Wake up! QUIDDITCH TODAY!" Sirius and James's voices echoed around the dormitory. Remus pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. He could see James and Sirius frowning down upon Peter's sleeping figure. Remus stepped over the clothes that were scattered over the ground to stand next to them.

"Sleeps through anything doesn't he?" Remus observed.

" Not when it's about Quidditch,"James said, still frowning. "Sonorus," James said, directing his wand at his throat. "PETER PETTIGREW GET UP THIS INSTANT!" James yelled, his voice 100 times louder than usual.

"Goodness James, couldn't you wait until Sirius and I were out of the room?" Remus asked, his hands covering his ears.

"Honestly, we need to find a spell to make Peter a lighter sleeper," Sirius said. "Oh look, I think James got to him!" Sirius exclaimed. Peter opened his eyes half way and turned over on his back.

"Quietus," James said, once again pointing his wand at his throat.

"What do you guys want?" Peter said groggily.

"It's Quidditch tryouts today Peter!" Sirius said excitedly.

"You guys go on with out me, I want more sleep," Peter said, before drifting back off to dreamland. Sirius, James, and Remus all groaned.

"Fine," Sirius said angrily. The three turned and walked out of the dormitories.

It was a perfect day for Quidditch tryouts. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. James, Remus, and Sirius all trooped down to the Quidditch pitch, broomsticks in hand.

"What position are you going out for James?" Sirius asked.

"Why, Chaser of course, you?" James said, nonchalantly.

"Beater, duh, I love to hit things," Sirius said, chuckling.

"And you Remus?" James said, looking at him.

"Oh, I'm not trying out. I'm only coming because not all of the team members were able to make it to tryouts. I think I might take over the commentary."

"BUT REMUS, YOU ARE THE BEST SEEKER IN THIS SCHOOL!" Sirius shouted.

"I'd miss too many practices and games," Remus said, giving the two boys the 'you-know-why' look.

"But Reeeeeeemussss," James whined.

"Sorry, I want to...but I can't. I'd also have an unfair advantage, considering I have eyesight that exceeds that of a normal person."

The three boys arrived at the grassy Quidditch pitch. About five other people were already there. Three of which were on the present team, and two of which were ready to try out.

"Well, if it isn't for the infamous pranksters," the Quidditch captain, Catie Wood, greeted them. "Should've know you two were trying out," she said, nodding to Sirius and James. "Are you ready to be our temporary seeker Remus?" Remus nodded. "Ok good, now you three," she said, pointing to Remus, James, and Sirius. "Go on that side, and you other two go on the opposite side, I'll be playing with you, protecting the goalpost. The game ends when Remus catches the snitch." Everyone on the field nodded. "Alright, mount your brooms." Everyone straddled their brooms, and once the whistle sounded they all lifted into the air.

Remus's eyes scanned the sky, looking for a glint of gold. He could hear Catie's voice down below shouting out instructions. Remus glanced down in time to see James make a goal past Catie and Sirius bash a bludger that was heading in his direction. James and Sirius were pretty awesome at their positions. Remus's thoughts broke apart at the sight of gold near Sirius's head. Remus flattened his body on the broom and sped towards the ground. The golden snitch maneuvered its way to the middle of the playing field, right where bludgers were speeding past, and quaffles were being thrown. Remus guided his broom through all the commotion and burst into a dive. The snitch was getting closer and closer until, it was struggling to get out of Remus's hand.

Everyone lowered themselves to the ground and hopped off their brooms.

"Remus you are an excellent seeker, we could really use you on the team next year," Catie said, trying to tie her hair back up into a ponytail.

"I'm sorry Catie, but I'll probably be swamped with homework next year."

"Ok Remus, if you really don't want to. Now, lets start our next game, shall we?" she asked the group.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Remus sat in the library with Lily, studying up on Lily's best subject, charms.

"Can I barrow some of your ink Lily?" Remus asked, shaking his ink glass.

"Sure Remus," Lily said, handing over some of her pitch black ink.

"REMUS! EVANS!" A voice shouted gleefully behind them. Remus recognized it immediately as Sirius. Lily sneered when she turned around to see Sirius standing behind her.

"Sirius, what are you doing in the _library_?"Remus asked with suspicion.

"You are now looking at the two newest members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," James said, appearing behind Sirius, smiling toothily.

"With your big head, I'm surprised you got off the ground," Lily said icily.

"Aw Evans, no need to be jealous," James said, smoothly.

"Me? Jealous of you? Ha, you wish Potter," Lily sneered.

"You're right Evans, I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you by letting you go out with me," James smiled. Lily's eyes narrowed and turned to green ice.

"Me, go out with you?" Lily asked, cocking one eyebrow. It looked as if she was actually considering James's offer. "Never, I'm not stupid enough to go out with you. You're a stupid little git, move out of my way." Lily fumed, while pushing her way through James and Sirius.

"Too bad mate," Sirius said sympathetically, patting James on the shoulder.

"Oh, she'll go out with me, I'll just keep asking until she says yes," James said, his eyes sparkling. He ruffled his hair to make it messier.

"Let's go James, I've stayed way too long in this library then I would have liked to. Let's go tell Peter the news, if he's out of bed yet." Sirius said, and turned around and walked out of the library with James at his side.

Remus sighed, and returned to his work.

A/N: PLEASE review, I'm actually getting back to updating more often! I want to reach 50 reviews soon so review review review!


	18. Chess

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

Chess

"I'm bored," Sirius whined. Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room, tossing around a rubber blue squeaky ball, that Remus got last Christmas.

"You're always bored Sirius," Remus commented. "Would anyone mind playing a game of chess with me?"

"I played chess with you 5 times yesterday," Peter said.

"And you lost every one of them," James said, laughing. "Well, we could jinx all the doors on the fourth floor to slam every five minutes."

"We did that last week," Sirius moaned.

"Change the Slytherin flag colors?" Peter suggested.

"Two weeks ago," Sirius said, bitterly.

"You guys can try to figure out what you want to do, but I'm going up to the dormitories to read up on Transfiguration," Remus said, standing up and heading for the stairs, chess set in hand. As Remus walked up the stairs, he heard a noise like buzzing bees, getting louder and louder. He twisted the door knob to find dozens of pixies let loose in his dormitory. They were everywhere, going through suitcases and tearing apart books.

"JAMES, SIRIUS, PETER, GET UP HERE!" Remus shouted, after closing the door, not letting the pixies escape into the common room.

"What is it?" James asked as soon as they got to the top of the stairs.

"Pixies, let loose in our room. Slytherins probably did it in revenge from when we put dungbombs on their chairs during Muggle Studies." Remus stated.

"Aw, pixies? I hate those things, they pull on my hair and laugh at me," Sirius said, shuddering.

"Though that dungbomb prank was pretty good," James said, chuckling.

"This is no time for laughter, we have a situation on our hands," Remus said, sternly, as he slowly opened the door, just wide enough for all the boys to fit through. And Sirius was right, the pixies didn't like him very much. However, within an hour, the boys managed to vanquish all the blue pixies, and get their things back in order.

"Stupid pixies, this was my favorite shirt," James muttered, holding up a red shirt with a big hole in the middle.

"Those stupid slytherins, they'll pay for this, I promise you," Sirius said. James nodded.

"Boys, we spend so much time fighting over who's better, Gryffindor or Slytherin, why don't we have a clever competition to show which house is better," Remus suggested.

"But we already know who's better, Gryffindor, duh," Sirius said.

"Exactly, so that means public humiliation for Slytherins. But, instead of having a competition of brawn, how about a competition of brains?" Remus said, with a sparkle in his eye.

"What do you have in mind Remus?" James asked.

"Let me handle it, all you have to do is be at the quidditch pitch at midnight tonight," Remus said before proceeding to exit the dormitories, and out of the common room.

"Well, this ought to be interesting," Sirius murmured.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Ok Remus we're here, just like you told us," Sirius whispered, appearing from under James's invisibility cloak, along with Peter and James.

"It's so dark, I can't see anything," Peter quivered. More figures started to move onto the quidditch pitch.

"Remus, who else is here?" James asked, his eye's darting around.

"Other Gryffindors. Like Frank, Alice, Camille, Angela, Lily...maybe," Remus said with a tone of doubt in his voice.

"Yes, I'm here Remus," came Lily's voice from the shadows, "I couldn't miss out on this adventure."

"What adventure is this, exactly?" Frank asked. There were murmurs throughout the group.

"This...," Remus waved his wand and candles were lit throughout the field, revealing a giant chess board ready for play. Individual chess pieces were big enough for a person to sit on them. All the Gryffindor's eyes had expanded and their mouths were down to the floor. "Is a giant chess game. To decide which house is better. Ours or..." Remus pointed to a group of people standing on the opposite side of the field. "Them."

"Slytherins," James sneered. The Slytherins walked over to where the Gryffindors were standing.

"We're here Lupin, lets start this game so we can beat you and get back to sleep," Snape seethed.

"Yeah Remus, lets start already, so we can send these buggers back to bed with a loss," Sirius retorted.

"How did you like those pixies?" Snape barked.

"Why I outta," Sirius started, his fist raised over his head. James and Peter quickly jumped in to stop the fight that was about to happen.

"Settle down, we're going to solve this on the field." Remus said, giving Snape and Sirius a scolding look. "Gryffindors, we're white, Slytherins, you're black. Pick a piece, careful what moves you make, those pieces destroy each other." Remus instructed. "This is just like Wizard Chess."

And so the infamous chess game begun.

"James, take out Drake's bishop!" Alice shouted from across the field. James's knight moved across the playing ground and struck the bishop that held up Slytherin Drake Bartly, into smithereens.The odds went back and forth between the two houses.

"Peter, watch out!" Sirius yelled, but not in time. Snape's rook blasted through Peter's pawn as though it was paper. Peter was sent soaring over to the sidelines, though he landed safely. Sirius took revenge by smashing through Snape's rook. Camille let out a little yelp.

"What was that about?" Angela asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Camille answered, avoiding Angela's gaze. The game proceeded, as less and less pieces were on the game board.

"Remus, MOVE!" Lily shouted, but to no avail. Remus's bishop erupted into a cloud of dust, and Remus soared through the air and hit the ground hard, on his head.

"Remus are you ok?" was the last Remus heard before he passed out on the sidelines.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Remus blinked his eyes open, this time, however, he wasn't in the hospital wing.

"Good of you to join us Mr. Lupin," came the icy voice of Professor McGonagall. Remus looked around to see James, Sirius, and Peter sitting next to him. And they were all in McGonagall's office..not a good sign.

"Now, where was I?" McGonagall thought outloud.

"You were telling us how proud you are of us and how we aren't getting detention," Sirius provided. McGonagall's eyes narrowed.

"A months detention for each of you, for turning the Quidditch field into a chess board. And an extra week for you Mr. Lupin because it was your idea."

"How do you know it was his idea?" James questioned.

"Remus is the only one to put that much thought into it,'' McGonagall said simply. "Now, no Hogsmead for any of you next weekend. You'll meet with Filch everyday seven to nine in the evening. End of discussion, you're dismissed."

The four boys sulked out of the room. Once they were out of earshot of their professor, the comments started.

"Remus, you missed it!'' James started.

"I took out the queen!" Sirius said proudly.

"They were very upset," Peter continued.

"Then once everyone left," James said.

"When we were cleaning up," Peter said.

"McGonagall showed up," Sirius continued.

"You were still passed out," James stated.

"And now we have detention and no Hogsmead," Sirius finished.

"But we won," Remus restated with a grin.

"You better believe it," Sirius said, his eyes glinting.

A/N: My brother helped me with this chapter. But it was a good idea, I mean, the teachers couldn't have thought of putting a giant chess game to protect the Sorcerer's Stone without some inspiration. :)


	19. What Are You Wearing?

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

What Are You Wearing!

"No Zonkos," Sirius said, miserably.

"No Honeydukes," Peter continued, in the same tone.

"No Three Broomsticks," James added.

"Of course, our detention happens to be the first trip to Hogsmead," Remus said, bitterly.

"Don't remind me," Sirius groaned." I was looking forward to this day since I heard about Zonkos." The four boys were sitting in Filch's office, waiting for their punishment. The door of the room opened to reveal a very upset Filch.

"I have to stay here, at Hogwarts, with you four brats instead of being up at Hogsmead with the civilized students," Filch spat. " Argus, I need you to stay at Hogwarts this trip, so that someone can look after Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter," Filch said, imitating McGonagall's voice. "If Dumbledore let me I'd..."

"We know, we know, hang us by our thumbs," Sirius said automatically. "I have an idea. Why don't we all just forget this little detention and all of us can go to Hogsmead." Sirius offered.

"Even if I have to stay down here at the castle to look after you, it's always pleasant seeing the students miserable." Filch's mouth turned into an evil smile. "You four will be polishing the trophies."

"If we finish early _then_ can we –" James was cut off.

"No," Filch said sharply. "No matter what time you're finished, NO HOGSMEAD. Now, I have to go patrol the corridors making sure you four don't escape out of the castle." And with that, Filch stormed out of his office, Mrs. Norris by his side, and slamming the door behind him.

"Well I suppose we better head off to the trophy case," Remus said with a defeated look. The boys trudged up a few flights of stairs until they arrived at the trophy room. Glittering gold and silver filled the cabinet. Each of the boys grabbed a trophy to spit shine which was accompanied by Sirius's grumblings.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"There, we're done," James stated. Indeed, all of the 627 trophies gleamed and sparkled.

"It's only noon," Remus said, looking at his watch.

"I want to go to Hogsmead!" Sirius whined.

"You heard Filch, he's patrolling, we have no way to leave. Even with James's invisibility cloak, we can't fit all of us under there," Remus reminded them.

"Well Peter doesn't _have_ to go does he?" Sirius joked, as James smacked him in the back of the head. Peter scowled. "I was just kidding!"

"Come on, let's walk around the castle. I don't want to stay in the trophy room all day," James said. The other three agreed, and they all walked out of the room.

"There has got to be someway to get out of this castle other than the obvious exits," Sirius said.

"Of course there is," Remus said. "There are many secret passage ways, but no one knows where they are. Not even Dumbledore." Remus added, seeing Sirius's hopeful face.

"Well if anyone can find one, we can!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus looked doubtful.

"Have you ever noticed how gigantic this castle is?" Remus remarked. "I mean, we could probably find one eventually, but today?"

"Sirius," James sighed. "Remus is right, there's no way we're getting to Hogsmead," James said.

"No...James," Sirius said, pleading with him. "Come on, don't you want to go to Hogsmead?"

"You know we all do, Sirius. But..." James trailed off and shook his head. Sirius, defeated, slumped onto a statue of a one eyed witch behind him. Without warning, the statue gave way to reveal a tunnel.

"You have got to be kidding me," Remus said, shocked. Sirius's face filled up with happiness.

"I _told_ you we could find one!" Sirius said, excitedly.

"But Sirius...everyone up there knows we're supposed to be in detention. Not to mention that McGonagall is up there. We'd get caught for sure. Besides, how do you know this," Remus motioned to the tunnel behind him. "even leads to Hogsmead?

"I can just feel it."

"You can _feel_ it," Remus said, unconvinced.

"Sirius, that still doesn't answer our 'getting caught problem',"James said.

"I have an idea.." Sirius said, smiling.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"No way," Remus said, shaking his head while looking at himself in the boy's dormitory's mirror.

"I'm siding with Remus," Peter said, agreeing.

"But, no one would recognize us!" Sirius exclaimed. "We wouldn't get caught!"

"He does have a point Remus," James said. "Nobody would ever suspect us looking like this."

"The glasses have to go though James, it'll give you away." Sirius said, as James removed his glasses. "And besides, we have got to be some of the HOTTEST looking girls in Hogwarts!" Sirius observed.

"But...but," Remus stuttered. "Come on, Sirius. Goodness sakes, I have long hair!" Remus said, holding up his waist length, crimson hair, in his hand and looking at it in disgust. Sirius's "brilliant" idea included, raiding the girl's dormitories for muggle looking clothes and makeup.

"I don't understand how girls can wake up, get dressed into this stuff, put on all this make up, do their hair, and _still_ manage to get to class on time." James said, while trying to tie his, now shoulder length, jet black hair, into a ponytail.

"Sirius, I'm wearing a dress," Peter whined, stressing the word dress. Peter was examining his crimson sun dress, while trying desperately to keep his long blonde hair out of his eyes.

"How long is our hair going to be long, our legs going to be smooth, and our chests...well...girl like?" Remus asked. James picked up a bottle that was labeled Hair Growth in 10 Seconds and another bottle labeled Have a Bigger Chest in Only 15 Seconds and read the labels on the back.

"3 hours, however our legs will be smooth until the hair grows back."

"Why do we always go along with Sirius's brilliant ideas?" Remus asked.

"Does that mean you're going along with it?" Sirius asked, hopefully.

"I suppose. I'd rather be a girl at Hogsmead then a girl stuck here."

So, the decision was made. The four boys trooped out the room, James coming out first, wearing jeans and a pink shirt, with his hair tied back in a ponytail, and a bit of eyeliner and mascara. Sirius, strutted out next, with wavy light brown hair, wearing a black skirt and a red top. Sirius went all out on himself, including the pounds of makeup and the painted nails. Peter slumped out of the room after Sirius. Peter, with his long blonde hair and red sun dress. Last, came Remus, wearing jeans, a light blue top, and a scowl on his face.

"Now," Sirius said, in a high pitched voice. "James, you are now Jamie, Peter, you are Penelope, Remus, you are Rachel, and I am Sophie. Remember, we're not from Hogwarts, we're just here on vacation...or make up some other lie." Remus and Peter reluctantly nodded.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"You know, that shirt goes great with your eyes, Sophie," James commented in his high pitched voice.

"Never again, do I want to hear you say that," Remus said. The four boys were finding their way through the tunnel that they found only an hour before.

"Come on, _Rachel_," Sirius said," have a bit of fun. When's the next time you're going to be a girl?"

"Never," Remus said briskly. The tunnel eventually came to an end, but no Hogsmead was in sight. "Well, this figures."

"Ow, " James said, stumbling into the wall he couldn't see because he was without his glasses. Sirius looked at him and laughed, then turned back to Remus.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," Sirius tsk'd. "How quickly you give up. I'm betting the entrance is right above us," Sirius said, abandoning his high pitched voice. Sure enough, when Sirius pressed up on the ceiling , it gave way.

"How did you know that?" Remus asked, amazed.

"I'm Sophie remember? And, I don't know. I told you, I could feel it." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, my dear Sophie," Remus said, in a girly voice of his own.

"Now you're getting into the spirit!" James exclaimed. "Let's get out of here and explore Hogsmead." The four boys, or young ladies, hurled themselves onto the floor above, and found themselves in the basement of Honey dukes sweet shop.

"Hurry up, we'll look too suspicious being down here," whispered Remus. They snuck up the stairs and arrived in the biggest sweet shop they had ever seen.

"Thank goodness I brought my galleons," Sirius said, putting on his girly act. The other three boys laughed nervously. Remus inched towards the chocolate frogs, but because of the bad financial state he and his family was in, he couldn't buy many. Before he knew it, he was tugged down the street to Zonkos joke shop. James's and Sirius's eyes were staring greedily at the shelves packed with everything from dungbombs to love potions.

"Think of all the havoc that could happen if Potter or Black ever got a hold of a love potion," said an all-too-familiar voice. Sure enough, when Remus turned around he saw the ruby hair that could only belong to Lily Evans. James obviously heard he voice too, because in a split second he was by her side.

"Excuse me, but did you just say something about James Potter?" James asked in a dainty voice.

"Why, yes I did," Lily said, startled. "I'm sorry, but have we met?"

"Um, no, you see, I don't go to Hogwarts, I'm just here, visiting with my friends." James gestured to 'Sophie, Penelope, and Rachel'.

"Well I don't mean to be rude, but how do you know Potter?"

"Oh..I...um...I met him over summer. He is very good looking isn't he?" James asked. Lily raised her eyebrow. "And smart, and funny," Lily snorted.

"I'm sorry, but I think you and I are talking about two completely different people."

"If you ever get the _privilege_ to go out with him, you should," James said, eyeing Lily closely.

"No thanks. Well I better go. Nice meeting you...um..."

"Jamie," James supplied. Lily nodded, and walked off.

"Well, that was quite interesting," Sirius commented.

"Can it, Sophie," James snarled. " Let's just get the stuff we want and then head over to the Three Broomsticks."

"Yes, I think a nice warm butterbeer might ease up the fact that you were rejected once again." Remus said, before adding quietly, "and you were a girl this time."

"Ugh, don't remind me." The door clinked open to reveal the inside of the Three Broomsticks. The boys found an empty table for four, so they each grabbed a seat and sat down.

"Don't forget to sit like ladies," Sirius muttered to the other boys, Remus and Peter crossed their legs reluctantly. However, James did it very enthusiastically.

"What would you four lovely ladies like today?" Rosemerta greeted them.

"Four butterbeers, please," James asked in a lady's voice.

"Coming right up," Rosemerta said before she left. Sirius started daydreaming while looking out of the store window.

"Oi!" Sirius yelled. "I'll be right back," Sirius said, while flying out the door.

"Wonder what that was about," Peter asked.

"Oh no," groaned Remus. Sirius was strutting over to the hooked nose Slytherin.

"Oh, this is going to be good," said James, who was looking enthusiastically out the window.

"Hullo, there," Sirius said, to an unsuspecting Snape.

"Er..hullo," said Snape.

"I was just watching you from inside the Three Broomsticks and I was...drawn...to you," Sirius said in his sweetest voice, batting his eyes.

"Really," Snape said, coldly.

"Yes, and I just wanted to say what a horrible, greasy, appearance you have." Sirius smiled.

"What?" Snape growled.

"You heard me..." Sirius said. Remus saw the look in Sirius's eyes...he couldn't resist, he was going to blow their cover. "See you around...Snivellus."

"Black," Snape seethed. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Who's Black? The only Black I know of is Sirius Black, the incrediably handsome boy at Hogwarts. He's smart, and funny, and athletic. But me, I'm Sophie, and I'm here with my friends, Rachel, Jamie, and Penelope," Sirius said, pointing at the Three Broomsticks window.

Snape turned around, his cloak billowing behind him as he headed towards the castle. Sirius strolled back to the Three Broomsticks, grabbed a mug of butterbeer off the table and took a big swig.

"I cannot believe you," Remus said, stressing every word. "You blew our cover!"

"Nah, you really think Filch is going to believe that Snape saw us four up here, looking like girls? I don't think so."

"Yeah Rem– I mean, Rachel, calm down," James said, grabbing his own mug of butterbeer.

"Uh, girls..." Peter said, staring out of the window.

"What is it Penelope?" asked James, following Peter's gaze. "Marilen's Beard, Filch is walking up here. I can't believe, he listened to Snape!"

"Let's get out of here," Sirius said, while rushing out the door. The other boys followed. They made their way back to Honeydukes as quickly as possible. But out of the corner of his eye, Remus could see Filch catching up.

"Shoot, someone is down in the cellar." James said.

"Quick, behind here," Sirius said, ducking behind a barrel of Drabbles Bubble Gum .

"I might know someone that can help us," Remus said, recognizing the red hair, once again, over by the chocolates. Remus made his way over to Lily, ducking behind objects and people as he went along. He was soon hiding behind a wall of Chocolate Earth Worms , grabbing Lily's ankle as he ducked.

"Do I know you?" Lily asked while sitting down by Remus.

""Yes, you do."

"I do?" Lily looked surprised. Remus's eye's were darting on Filch.

"Lily, it's me, Remus," he whispered

"Remus!" She said, shocked. "What are you wearing?"

"Nevermind that. Filch is after us, someone is blocking the secret passageway, and we need you to sidetrack Filch and whoever is in the cellar," Remus said, quickly.

"Who's we?"

"Sirius, James, Peter, and I."

"Oh, you mean Jamie?" Lily remembered.

"Yes, yes, now hurry."

"Stupid git," Lily muttered. "Alright, alright, just one more question."

"What?" Remus asked, impatiently.

"Are those my pants?"

"Maybe..."

"Hm, they look good on you."

"Leave!" Remus rushed.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." And with a swish of her red crimson hair, she was off to see Filch . Remus could barely make out the conversation, but sure enough, Filch had left the store. Lily then stuck her head into the basement and yelled out that there needed to be a restock of Acid Pops. With that, the man in the basement made his way up the stairs with an armful of Acid Pops. Remus made his way back over to James, Sirius, and Peter and grabbed the back of their shirts, or in Peter's case, his dress, and dragged them down the cellar stairs.

"Well this was a great adventure," James stated, while hoisting himself down into the dark tunnel.

"Good thing we're leaving right now. I think we're going back to normal," Remus said, while feeling his shortened hair that was going back to its original color.

"I have to admit, I'm glad to have my hot, manly, chest back," Sirius said. They trooped through the darkness. The only way they could see was by the little light that illuminated the tips of their wands.

"All we have to do now is get back to the common room, return the girl's stuff, abd get back to normal," James said.

"One question Sirius," Remus said. "How exactly did you get up into the girl's dormitories? We all knew guys couldn't get up there after James tried."

"Easy. Just jump on the banister and pull yourself up. Had to use Alohamora on the door though, it was locked. This castle can't outsmart me," Sirius said, nonchalantly. By the time they emerged into the common room, all the boys looked like they got dressed in the wrong wardrobe. After changing into their normal robes, Sirius returned everything back to the girl's dormitories.

"First time we got out of detention, without getting caught. You did good Sirius," Remus said.

"Aw, thanks Rachel," Sirius said, smiling his goofy smile.


	20. The Marauders

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. No time. Thank goodness for Thanksgiving break.

The Marauders

"Remus, you alright? You look a bit ill," James commented at breakfast.

"Maybe because it's that time of the month...if you get what I mean," Sirius said.

"Please, Sirius, don't call it that," Remus sighed.

"Well then what am I supposed to call it?"

"I don't know, just not _that_," Remus said, putting down his fork.

"I know," James said, " What about your furry little problem?" Remus burst out laughing.

" I have heard my 'problem' called many things, but never a _furry_ little problem," Remus said, smiling. "Thanks James, I needed that." James beamed.

"We're going to be looking for the Room of Requirement again tonight, Remus." Sirius said, between chewing his eggs.

"I think we'll actually find it too," said James. "We're going to take a stroll to the kitchens and see what the house elves know about it."

"After all we have to start brewing this animagi potion soon if we want to master this thing before we graduate," Sirius stated.

"You don't have to go through with this," Remus said.

"We discussed this already Remus. We're going through with this if you like it or not." Sirius said immediately. Remus laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes. The pain was just getting too much.

"Don't die Remus," James said. Remus smiled faintly.

"Not yet," he said. "We haven't found all the secret passage ways yet."

"Very true," Sirius said, finishing up his last piece of toast.

"Well we better be heading off to Potions," Peter said.

"Yay, Potions," Sirius said sarcastically. "We get to listen to Slughorn's constant praise for Lily."

"Lily's pretty," James remarked.

"Snap out of it lover boy," Sirius exclaimed.

"Let's just go," said Remus miserably. They walked down into the dark dungeons to where Potions class was held.

"Now today class we'll be making a Shrinking Solution," Slughorn greeted the class. "I'm sure Miss. Evans here won't have a problem with that." Lily glowed. A snort sounded from the back corner of the room, where Sirius was sitting. "Now the extra supplies are up here, in the front."

"I'd shut it is I were you...Sophie," Lily whispered as she passed by Sirius.

"Humph," Sirius said. Lily walked over to where Remus was sitting, once again his head was on the table.

"I'll bring you some chocolate frogs tomorrow morning," Lily said, sympathetically as she patted Remus's back.

"Thanks Lily," Remus croaked.

"Here you go Remus," Peter said when he brought back the supplies Remus would need for his potion.

"Thanks, Peter, " Remus got to work cutting up his daisy roots and plopping them into his cauldron. His potion turned a slight shade of orange, even thought it was supposed to be acid green in color.

"Here Remus, you forgot the rat spleen," offered Sirius, as he dropped one in. Remus's bubbling potion became the right color. He smiled to show Sirius his thanks.

The next few hours went about the same. Remus, too weak to do much by himself, got constant help by James, Sirius, and Peter. They helped whenever they could, knowing that Remus wasn't going to have the best night of his life.

"We'll see you tomorrow," James said as the dropped Remus off in the Great Hall.

"Don't forget about the Room of Requirement," Remus reminded them.

"Oh we won't. We're looking for it for you," Sirius said. "And we never forget you on these nights."

"You guys are great,"

"We know," James, Sirius, and Peter chorused.

"See ya, Remmy," Sirius said, and with that the three boys left.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Thanks for the chocolate frogs, Lily," Remus told Lily before she left the hospital wing. Lily waved goodbye and headed out the door.

"Remus!" said an all too familiar voice. Remus could see the head that belonged to the one and only Sirius Black, sticking around the large doors. Peter and James followed suit. "We have so much stuff to tell you!"

"Like?"

"The fact that James and I have double detention."

"What did you do this time?" Remus asked, not surprised.

"We'll tell you when you get out of here," said James, pointing to Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, gotcha," said Remus, understanding.. "Excuse me, Madame Pomfry, would you mind if I stepped out for a bit?" Remus asked. Madam Pomfrey glared at him.

"I suppose, but only for five minutes." Remus got out of bed gingerly and walked into the hall, wincing with every step, while holding a wriggling chocolate frog in his left hand.

"Now, why do you two have double detention?"

"Well," James started. "You see, Sirius and I were looking through a hex book with illegal hexes," Remus smacked his own head. "And we found one that looked interesting."

"So we sorta tried it out," Sirius continued. "On that one Slytherin in second year...what was his name?"

"Audrey? No...Aumby? Aubrey...that was it," James supplied.

"Yeah him. And, well, the hex sorta made his head swell to twice its normal size," Sirius said.

"And then we got caught by Flitwick." James finished.

"Why am I not surprised?" Remus asked.

"But that's not all that happened last night," Sirius said, with a michevious twinkle in his eye.

"You found it!" Remus asked, bewildered.

"7th floor, across from the tapestry. Walk past it thinking about what you want three times, and a door will appear. That lease to the Room of Requirement." Sirius grinned.

"Great! Well I better get back in bed before Madam Pomfrey knocks my head off." Remus walked back into the hospital wing, Sirius, James, and Peter at his side.

"Dumbledore wants to see you boys in his office," Madam Pomfrey said. The four boys exchanged nervous glances. "The password is sugar quills," she continued before muttering how Dumbledore should know not to take Remus out of the hospital wing.

"Where exactly is his office?" Sirius muttered to Remus.

"I'll show you, I had to go there during first year to discuss arrangements about my problem," Remus said. He led the way to the stone gargoyle that leads to Dumbledore's office.

"Sugar quills," Remus stated clearly. The stone gargoyle moved out of the way to reveal a revolving staircase. The four boys stepped onto the staircase and rotated up into a tower. They arrived at a door, and James, being in the front, knocked on the door, and peeked in.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore?" James asked cautiously. "Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I are here like you asked." In the corner of the room an old looking wizard came into view.

"Oh boys, please, come in," Dumbledore greeted them. Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter all stepped into Dumbledore's office, which was full of various odd looking gadgets.

"Nice office," Sirius commented.

"Yes, well being headmaster does have its perks," Dumbledore replied, smiling. "Please, sit," Dumbledore waved his hand and there appeared four identical chairs. Dumbledore looked at Remus. "I suppose Poppy wasn't too thrilled when I pulled you out of her care," Remus nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore, why exactly did you call us up here?" James asked.

"Oh that's right," said Dumbledore. "The staff is get a bit annoyed by your constant pranks. Even though I think they are amusing, the staff would like for you to tone it down a bit." Dumbledore chuckled. "I would say that you four are a couple marauders. However, that illegal hex that you two," Dumbledore looked over at James and Sirius. "Did on Bertram Aubrey was going a little too far. But, I found that the stunt you four pulled at Hogsmead was highly amusing."

"You know about that?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"There isn't much that goes on in this school that I don't know about, Sophie," Dumbledore winked.

"You aren't going to tell Filch are you?" James pleaded.

"No, I don't think Argus needs to know about that," the boys let our a sigh of relief. "You boys are free to go. It came to my attention that some of you have double detention, and I'll never hear the end of it from Poppy if I keep Remus up here a second longer." The boys smiled and started to walk out the door. "Oh, Sirius and James?" Dumbledore called. Sirius and James spun back around. "Congratulations on making the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Beater and Chaser correct?" Sirius and James nodded. "And I heard that your marks are improving Peter, good job." Peter smiled and they all left the room.

"You know how Dumbledore said us four are a couple marauders?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," answered James.

"Well, I think that's what we should call ourselves."

"Hm, the marauders," mused Remus.

"Has a nice ring to it," James grinned. Peter nodded. "You know what I want to find out?" Remus, Sirius, and Peter shook their heads. "How Dumbledore knows everything."

"Seriously!" Sirius exclaimed. "You reckon he knows about our animagi stuff?"

"No, if he did, we'd already be expelled." Remus said.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Alright, this is where it's supposed to be," Sirius said, talking about the Room of Requirement.

"And we're supposed to walk by three times, thinking of what we want, right?" Remus questioned. James nodded. " So, we'll be thinking of a place where we can brew an animagi potion." James nodded again. The marauders walked back and forth three times, and sure enough, a door appeared. Sirius grabbed the handle, and slowly opened the door.

"You've got to be kidding me," Remus breathed.

"Look at this place! It's perfect," James exclaimed. Indeed it was. The room was well lit with a huge silver cauldron in the middle. Cupboards were filled with all the ingrediants they needed. On the north side of the room sat a huge bookcase with two armchairs on each side.

"All these books," Remus said in awe, while flipping through the pages. "All the spells and potions we'll need are in these books."

"Well, we better start this thing," Sirius commented. The rest of the boys nodded as Remus grabbed a book off of the book shelf.

"Says here we need lacewing flies, shredded boomslang skin, and a sliced dragon heart to start with. ," said Remus, as James looked through the various contents in the cupboards. He made a face when looking at the dragon heart, floating in a green liquid. "Then we let it boil for two weeks before adding the other ingredients."

"What exactly is this potion doing to us?" asked Sirius.

"Well, seeing as this potion is very similar to the polyjuice potion, I reckon it'll make your bodies flexible to transform into the new shape that you'll be adopting," said Remus.

"What would we do without you Remus?" James joked, while dropping lacewing flies into the cauldron.

"You wouldn't be breaking the law," Remus said bitterly.

"You don't know that," Sirius said, smiling.

A/N: Thanks for reading, a review would be nice..


	21. What A Lovely Birthday

MWPP: Through Moony's Eyes

What a Lovely Birthday

"Valentines day is coming up," Sirius said with a smile, while he and the rest of the Marauders were finishing up their Charms essay.

"Glad to see you know your holidays," Remus smirked. "This year you know not to eat or drink anything that looks suspicious."

"I know, I know, we don't want another love potion incident," said Sirius absentmindly. "It took us a week last year to stop James obsessing over Isabella Lee."

"How was I supposed to know she put love potion in my chicken? I mean, pumpkin juice sure, but CHICKEN? She didn't even make the potion herself, her older sister did," James said defensively.

"It was funny though, well up until you socked me because I wouldn't let you see her," Sirius said.

"To be safe, we should really only eat stuff we get ourselves, from the kitchens," Remus said, as he started putting materials into his book bag.

"Whatever you say, Remmy, I've learned my lesson" James exclaimed. "So, Sirius, are you going to ask a girl to be your Valentine?"

"I've thought about it, but I've decided against it. I'd just break too many hearts by commiting myself to one girl," Sirius said.

"True, true," James agreed. "Having a Valentine is pointless and just plain mean to all those other girls."

"Lily already turned you down?" Remus said, smiling.

"Yeah," muttered James, who was intently reading over his essay.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Let's go through this again," Remus started saying, on the morning of Valentine's Day.

"We know, only eat kitchen food," Sirius said.

"And?" Remus said, looking straight at James.

"Don't use love potions to make a girl fall in love with you," James mumbled. "Even, Lily."

"Good, now let's head down to the kitchens for some breakfast," Remus said, walking out of the portrait door. James, Sirius, and Peter were on his tail.

"You know, what special day is coming up in two days?" James asked, with a big goofy smile on his face.

"You've only been reminding us for six months," Peter remarked. "It's your fourteenth birthday."

"Yeah James, just wait, we—," Sirius began to say, but a look from Remus, told him to shut up before their plan was ruined. "We...uh...bought you a pony," Sirius tried pitifully. James just gave him an odd look.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Come on James," Sirius rushed.

"What's the hurry? Since when are you eager to drink that foul animagi potion?" James asked, taking his time strolling down the corridor.

"Since I...um...liked it?" Sirius said hopefully. James raised his eyebrows. The two black haired boys arrived at the door that lead to the Room of Requirement, where Remus and Peter were waiting outside.

"After you," Remus offered to James. James gave the three boys a weird look.

"You lot are acting odd," James observed as he grabbed hold of the handle and opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!" Remus, Peter, and Sirius (who was the loudest) chorused. The room held an abundant amount of decorations and a very large cake.

"I'm really touched, guys," James said, while pretending to cry. "This has got to be the best fourteenth birthday I've ever had!"

"Well, come on let's get to the party!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Cake first!" shouted James, who stood in front of a huge triple decker chocolate cake. "I wonder who picked out the flavour," James looked over at Remus who smiled sheepishly as he used his wand to light the fourteen candles. Remus, Sirius, and James sang out _Happy Birthday_ while James was hopping up and down with excitement. When the song ended, James closed his eyes and blew out the candles. Sirius cut the cake and handed out pieces while Remus filled up cups with pumpkin juice.

"Here you go," Remus said pleasantly, while handing out the juice. "Drink up."

"Remus, don't you want some?" Peter asked, who noticed that Remus hadn't poured out and for himself.

"I'm not thirsty," said Remus cheerfully. The rest of the boys shrugged and took a big gulp. All three boys' faces contorted into a look of disgust.

"Remus, this isn't pumpkin juice," Sirius said, coughing.

"And if it is then it's spoiled rotten," James added between choking sounds.

"Well part of it's pumpkin juice, the other part is your animagi potion. I knew you would be complaing when it came time to drink it. So, I tried to save time by having you take it without you realizing it." Remus said, while making the cups and their contents vanish.

"That was a dirty rotten trick," Sirius said.

"Something we would've done," James added.

"I never thought you would stoop that low," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Well now you drank it so you can stop worrying. Let's just get back to the party."

"Remus is right. Present time!" James exclaimed, while rushing over to where a stack of presents were. "As I must keep up with tradition; Sirius's present gets to be first." James picked up an odd shaped gift wrapped in broomstick wrapping paper. James tore off the paper and looked at the gift in shock.

"This is...it can't be...a Comet 260!" James exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Sirius, these are the hottest broomsticks on the market!"

"I would give up all the money in the world to get away from my family, but for the time being, the Galleons do come in handy sometimes."

"Thanks Sirius, now the rest of our presents are going to look like a pile of socks next to that broom," Remus said incredulously. Sirius smiled.

"Feels like a book," James said, while weighing Remus's present in his right hand. James tore off the wrapping paper. "Oh wow, Quidditch Through the Ages!" said James, while flipping through the pages. "Thanks Remus!"

"Mine's over there," squeaked Peter, pointing to a small box. James shook the gift, listening intently.

"A sneakoscope!" James exclaimed. "I've always wanted one of these!" James continued opening presents from his parents while Remus brought out four mugs of butterbeer. Sirius glanced at Remus over his shoulder.

"What's in our drink this time?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, I promise. I'll even drink it." Remus said, while taking a swig of butterbeer. He handed out the remaining mugs to the other Marauders. James sniffed his cup suspiciously, but decided that nothing was wrong with it. After all the boys had drained their cups, they trooped back up to the Gryffindor common room.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

The last months of school were extremely uneventful. The topic of most conversations between the students was the Shrieking Shack. Rumors began to spread around the school about it being haunted with the most vicious group of ghosts. Sirius and James loved to add their own exaggerations and tales to the story. Remus was once told that the Shack was haunted because a mass murdering of Metamorphamgus happened there. And now the ghosts that haunt the buildings are able to change their appearance to scare even more people. Remus would always laugh at the stories, and even sometimes added his own exaggerations to the mystery of the Shrieking Shack.

A/N: That's the end of the Marauder's third year. Soon, I'll be going through and making this story better and changing around some stuff. For the time being, take a look at my other fics...most things tie together in my multiple fics. Oh and please review.


End file.
